Silencio
by wilwarin21
Summary: Tradução de "Silencio" da AkashaTheKitty. Numa  espiral de prazer e culpa,podem alguma vez o Draco e a Hermione ter um final feliz juntos? Ou o seu futuro será sempre uma relação física e acima de tudo secreta?
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos****: **Esta história tem conteúdos sexuais explícitos, linguagem imprópria e cenas de violência física.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história não me pertence, é apenas a tradução do "_Silencio_" da AkashaTheKitty, se quiserem ver o original e as outras magníficas histórias dela vejam o link no meu perfil. Os personagens logicamente pertencem à J..

_**Silencio**_

Hermione caminhava depressa, quase a correr. Estava atrasada e já passava da hora do recolher obrigatório, mas não tinha conseguido resistir em ir à biblioteca para pesquisar um pequeno detalhe que a tinha aborrecido o dia todo, e claro, como habitual tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Resmungando baixinho, apressou-se pelos corredores, fazendo o melhor que podia para se lembrar o que tinha lido, palavra por palavra.

"Murtlap em conserva ajuda a resistir a maldições, enquanto – " perdida nos seus pensamento, bateu de frente com um corpo que apareceu saído do nada.

"Ow! Vê por onde andas, Malfoy!" disse de mau humor, enquanto tentava, sem sucesso passar por ele e seguir o seu caminho.

"Bem, bem, bem. Se não é a compincha do Potter, sozinha. Ainda por cima depois do recolher. " Draco Malfoy sorriu de forma desagradável, com os seus olhos cinzentos, cheios de malícias. "Acho que vou ter de apresentar queixa."

Hermione deu um suspiro aborrecido e exasperado. "Sim? E como vais explicar estar aqui também? Desiste, até porque neem és assim tão assustador sem os teus coleguinhas."

Houve um clarão de raiva nos olhos dele, mas depois, sorriu. " Na minha opinião, é melhor ter colegas do que ser um compincha. Além disso, eu estou numa missão para o Professor Snape. Qual é a tua desculpa? A salvar o mundo novamente?" Ele riu-se, claramente achando que tinha dito uma piada muito engraçada.

Hermione revirou os olhos e tentou ultrapassá-lo novamente, apenas para ser atirada contra a parede com força. Enfurecida, agarrou na varinha, mas ele agarrou-lhe os pulsos e puxou-os acima da cabeça. "Não tens medo de mim, pois não?" zombou ele. "Se tivesses algum bom-senso, Sangue de Lama, terias. Eu não preciso do Crabbe ou do Goyle, não preciso sequer de magia, posso facilmente matar-te aqui, se quiser."

Ela parou de lutar, por um segundo, para lhe lançar um olhar aborrecido, enojado. "Então acaba lá com isto ou deixa-me ir. Eu não tenho tempo para isto!" Na última palavra, ergueu o joelho, só falhando o alvo, as preciosas jóias de família de puro-sangue dele, porque ele passou uma perna para se proteger.

Malfoy praguejou, duma forma que certamente teria feito a mãe dele lavar-lhe a boca com sabão, e mudando os pulsos dela para apenas uma mão, abriu a porta mais próxima e atirou-a para o seu interior, fazendo-a tropeçar quase metade do comprimento da sala. Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio, ele puxou a varinha e disse: "_Accio_ varinha!" Tirando-lhe assim o único meio de defesa que ela tinha.

Apesar de sua arrogância anterior, Hermione começou a ficar rapidamente nervosa. Ele não ia verdadeiramente magoá-la, ou ia? Ele ia, com certeza, maltratá-la verbalmente, até empurrá-la, um bocado, mas não ia usar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Hogwarts… certo?  
Ele riu-se, ao perceber que ela estava desconfortável. "Não te sentes tão arrogante agora, pois não, Sangue de Lama?" disse-lhe com o seu habitual sorriso de escárnio, e lentamente começou a caminhar na direcção dela, claramente saboreando a sua vantagem.

Hermione olhou à sua volta, tentando encontrar alguma forma de se proteger ou de fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio, mas não encontrou nada. Eles estavam no que parecia ser uma antiga sala de aulas, com mesas e bancos aparafusado. Estariam completamente às escuras se não fosse o luar que passava através das grandes janelas, que ocupavam uma parede. Rapidamente, correu alguns passos, e colocou uma mesa entre ela e o Malfoy, que começou imediatamente a rir.  
"Ah sim, isso mesmo, Sangue de Lama", disse docemente. "Essa mesa de madeira, certamente vai repelir qualquer maldição que eu te possa atirar. Boa ideia!"  
OuLer foneticamente Hermione sentiu a cara a aquecer. Ela sabia que, naturalmente, a mesa não iria ajudar contra qualquer maldição, apenas queria garantir uma distância física entre eles. A forma como ele a tinha tão facilmente dominado e desarmado, fazia com estivesse a ser cautelosa, mesmo que atrasada. Silenciosamente enviou uma oração para que o Harry e o Ron a viessem procurar, mas no fundo sabia que não viriam. Eles iriam assumir, e correctamente, que ela tinha perdido a noção do tempo, e provavelmente iriam para a cama em vez de andarem à procura dela. Pensou em gritar e como considerou uma boa ideia, abriu a boca para o fazer.

"_Silencio_!" disse imediatamente o Malfoy, deixando-a literalmente sem palavras. "Porque é que eu não fiz isto logo? É muito melhor não ter que ouvir a tua voz chata. Não és tão inteligente como todos pensam que és, não é? Se fosses, não estarias aqui sozinha, comigo, silenciada e sem uma varinha. " Ele riu-se novamente.

Hermione correu em direcção à porta, só para ouvi-lo dizer "_Colloportus_!" com uma voz falsamente entediada. Ela sabia que tinha perdido, por agora, e poderia continuar a correr com medo, dando-lhe esse prazer, ou poderia tomar uma posição. Virou-se e caminhou na direcção dele, quase até os seus corpos se tocarem. Audaciosamente, olhou para ele, tentando comunicar-lhe um "fazer o teu pior, escumalha."  
Malfoy recuou com um olhar de nojo, no rosto. "Isto não é um encontro, nojenta. Mantém a distância". Ele começou a escovar o manto, como se ela estivesse realmente suja e o tivesse sujado.  
Sentindo o rosto a enrubescer novamente, Hermione estreitou os olhos. Ela mal conseguia pensar coerentemente por causa da raiva. Então ele não queria que ela o infectasse. Porque toda a gente sabe que filiação é contagiosa, pensou sarcasticamente. Além disso, não havia nada de mal com sua herança. Os seus pais eram pessoas boas, decentes, amigáveis e adoráveis, que faziam o melhor que podiam por ela, e levavam uma vida calma. Não era como se os seus pais fossem assassinos sociopatas, como os Devoradores da Morte. Se qualquer coisa, era ela quem devia ter medo de ser contagiada por ele.

Em vez disso, ela deu mais um passo na direcção dele, sorrindo amargamente, assim que ele se afastou novamente. E mais outro passo. Ele pareceu perceber o que estava a acontecer, quando bateu com as pernas contra a mesa da professora, corando de vergonha e raiva.  
_Que rapaz tão zangado, _pensou para si própria.

Ela manteve-se firme e riu silenciosamente quando ele se precipitou contra ela, empurrando-a para que ela tropeçasse e desse alguns passos para trás. Em seguida, ele iria destrancar a porta e iria correr para a sua sala comum, deixando-a voltar para a cama. Ele era tão previsível.  
Ela ainda estava a rir-se, quando ele lhe agarrou num pulso e atirou-a contra a mesa, muito possivelmente provocando-lhe hematomas nas coxas, e forçou-a a deitar-se sobre a mesa, segurando-lhe os pulsos com as mesmas garras de aço que anteriormente.

Não era suposto esta ser a reacção dele. O seu riso foi substituído pelo sobrolho carregado, lutou contra ele sem sucesso, o único resultado foi que ele passou a prender-lhe as pernas com as dele. "Eu vou ter de tomar banho e queimar as minhas roupas", rosnou. "Mais vale fazer-te pagar bem por isso!" Os olhos da Hermione tornaram-se grandes e redondos. Ele não queria - não, ele não faria isso. Ele apenas iria mostrar como detestava estar perto dela e, além disso, ele seria expulso da escola e mandado para Azkaban. Ele não correria esse risco, não assim. Ele queria apenas assustá-la. O seu coração batia forte e acelerado, sentia um aperto no estômago, que ela atribuiu ao nervosismo. Apesar de suas próprias assertivas, ela começou a lutar com a força renovada.

"Pára de lutar!" ordenou, soando um pouco ofegante por contê-la. Ele não era tão forte como ela temia, o que lhe deu um novo impulso para lutar. "Eu não te vou… Eu não te vou! Por que é que eu quereria? Pára de lutar!"  
Não foi por ele ter pedido, para ela parar, ou a forma como ele o disse. Era muito fora do carácter dele, assegurá-la de qualquer coisa, excepto a sua própria indignidade ao oxigénio. Ela parou de lutar e o seu pânico começou a diminuir. Ele estava ofegante, com o luar a acentuar-lhe a palidez do rosto. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar se ele a deixava ir, mas, naturalmente, a maldição Silenciadora ainda estava em vigor. Ela fechou novamente a boca e resignou-se a observá-lo.  
Os seus olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia estar a forçar a sua respiração para se acalmar. Foi estranho, ela não tinha feito assim tanta força, tinha certeza. Ela era mais esperta do que ele, de longe, mas ele era mais alto e mais atlético. Provavelmente ele devia ter andado a fazer exercício para impressionar as raparigas fúteis e tolas dos Slytherin, como a Pansy Parkinson. Ela fungou ruidosamente, fazendo a sua opinião parecer clara no assunto. Mas, é claro, para começar, ele não sabia nada do assunto, então foi apenas uma redundância.  
Com o som, os olhos dele abriram-se, assustando-a com a sua clareza e o frio prateado. Pareciam diferentes da sua maldade habitual. Pareciam quase gentis. O coração de Hermione começou a bater novamente, mas desta vez sem razão aparente, e sentiu novamente um calor a subir-lhe pela garganta e rosto. "Deixa-me ir", murmurou-lhe ela com os lábios silenciosos. "Eu não vou dizer a ninguém." Ela realmente não ia, de alguma forma, ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Lentamente, ele abanou a cabeça negativamente. Ela empurrou-o, tentando empurrá-lo de cima dela, usando apenas o seu corpo. Ele estremeceu e agarrou-lhe os pulsos ainda com mais força. A esta altura as mãos dela já estavam dormentes e com hematomas, não que ela se importasse verdadeiramente. De alguma forma, ela já não tinha medo. Ela conseguia sentir o corpo dele contra o dela, tenso e proibitivo, contudo o coração dele batia rapidamente, a respiração era superficial, sem que no entanto ele estivesse a fazer outra coisa que não fosse agarrá-la.  
"Estás a magoar-me!" murmurou, ele parece um pouco confuso, mas afrouxou o aperto. Sem que no entanto, a deixasse ir. Ele parecia debater-se com ele próprio. Mudou, novamente, a posição das pernas para ganhar mais apoio, assim ela não conseguia pontapeá-lo, mas se usasse o tronco iria conseguir empurrá-lo. Ignorando a vozinha, dentro dela, que pedia para ficar e ver o que ele ia fazer, impulsionou-se para cima, contra ele, o que o fez suspirar e gemer, quando os seus abdómenes ficaram unidos.

Hermione ficou petrificada, sem saber o que fazer. Não havia dúvida que ele estava dolorosamente excitado. O olhar dele era um misto de confusão e necessidade, que a faziam não saber o que fazer. Claramente, ele estava tão surpreso como ela, e também não sabia o que fazer. Especialmente agora, que sabia que ela tinha percebido o estado dele. Ela não se iria enganar, a pensar que ele não tinha percebido a reacção dela. Tentou ignorar os sentimentos estranhos que estava a sentir pelo seu corpo, recusando-se a analisá-los ainda mais, mas sentindo-se claramente quente em todo o lado.

Finalmente, ele pareceu recompor-se um bocado. Inclinou-se sobre ela e numa voz rouca, de esforço, disse, "Eu odeio-te!"  
Ela abriu a boca para responder, quando a boca dele caiu sobre a dela. Despreparada para o ataque, sentiu-o um choque atravessá-la, fazendo-a soluçar silenciosamente. Vagamente notou que ele lhe tinha soltado das mãos, mas, nem por um segundo, lhe ocorreu levantar-se. Ela sentiu as mãos dele indo para os seus lados e, em seguida, uma mão estava a agarrar-lhe a cabeça, puxando-a com mais força contra sua boca.  
Sentia-se gloriosa, apesar de saber que não o deveria. O Harry e o Ron iriam odiá-la se soubessem, contudo rapidamente pôs esse pensamento de lado. E já que tinha pecado, mais valia apreciar bem, antes de pagar o preço.  
Retornando o beijo com um empenho que surpreendeu a ambos e fez gemer novamente o Draco, Hermione acariciava o peito dele por cima da roupa, com as mãos que estavam apenas agora a recuperar o tacto. Ela sentia-o firme, quente e vivo. Nada como um monstro. O coração batia rápido e forte contra a sua mão, e estremecia quando as mãos ou a boca dela faziam algo que ele gostava particularmente. Não, ele parecia-lhe bastante humano, tanto que ela queria mais. Sentiu-o deslizar o seu manto sob as pernas, até lhe chegar à cintura, com ele aninhado entre as suas pernas. Ela gemeu silenciosamente, apreciando a sensação de o ter lá. Inconscientemente, puxou-o mais contra si.

Ele quebrou o beijo. "Não, não", ofegou. "Não me consigo controlar", rasgando, inconscientemente, o manto dele com um puxão forte, Hermione pôs um fim à discussão. Pela surpresa no rosto do Malfoy, ele não esperava que ela conseguisse, com aquela garra, o que queria. Na verdade, a maneira como ele olhou para ela mostrava que esperava mais um estalo e um empurrão. E alguma coisa também sugeria que ele teria preferido um estalo e um empurrão ao que iria acontecer.

Hermione mal percebeu isso, estava demasiado concentrada a olhar para a parte revelada do peito, dos boxers e sobretudo para a evidência que ele tinha encontrado nela uma atracção. Sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada, no entanto não se conseguia conter, com um dos seus típicos corares, estendeu a mão para tocar na prova viva do Malfoy, o que o fez sibilar e tremer. Ela não se tinha apercebido o quão assustada estava que ele se afastasse e ficou aliviada quando ele não o fez. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e olhou-o nos olhos, percebendo o quão revoltados e defensivos estavam. Desafiando-a a rir ou ridicularizá-lo. Ela balançou a cabeça, sem intenção de o fazer.

"Vai-te embora, Granger", gritou ele. "Antes ... Antes que eu decida que te quero magoar." Foi uma declaração tão má que ela ficou a olhar para ele com perplexidade. "Hermione ...", suplicou. Ela fez um esforço para se lembrar se ele a tinha alguma vez chamado pelo seu nome. Talvez nem ele mesmo fosse capaz de beijar uma rapariga para logo depois lhe chamar nomes. Este pensamento fê-la sentir algo… algo que a fez sorrir para ele.

"Porra", quase gritou ele."Não tens consciência nenhuma? Saí daqui! _Alohomora_!" Ele tinha agarrado na varinha mágica e destrancou a porta. "Era isto que estavas à espera? Vai!" Ela apenas olhou para ele. "O que é que queres de mim?", perguntou-lhe, num tom quase patético. "Eu nem sequer gosto de ti."

Hermione balançou a cabeça novamente. Não, ele não gostava dela, e ela também não gostava dele, mas ... Ela baixou o olhar até à excitação dele, que ainda não tinha diminuído e a sua visão fez o seu coração bater mais depressa, aquecendo-lhe o sangue. Estava curiosa e algo mais. Estendeu a mão e acariciou novamente o comprimento dele, sentindo um arrepio agradável assim que ele atirou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, com um gemido. Ele queria estar dentro dela, e, agora, ela queria senti-lo dentro dela. Ela desceu da mesa e ficando frente a frente com ele, agarrou na bainha do manto e puxou-o pela cabeça.

Tremendo ligeiramente de antecipação, frio e pavor que ele simplesmente a deixasse ali e saísse a rir, Hermione ficou apenas com a roupa íntima vestida, sentindo-se incapaz de o olhar nos olhos. No entanto, ele não se tinha ido embora, tinha ficado ali, a olhar para ela. Fechou os olhos, tentou recompor-se o suficiente para ser capaz de olhar para ele, quando, de repente, ele levantou-a novamente e sentou-a na mesa, sendo arrebatada com beijos, enquanto ele lutava para remover o que faltava da sua roupa. Doce loucura.

Desta vez, não houve hesitações nele, era como se ele a estivesse a desafiar para o deter, para o afastar. Nada poderia estar mais longe da sua mente. Ele realmente beijava muito bem, pelo menos tanto quanto ela podia dizer. Ele tinha um jeito de fazê-la derreter com os seus lábios e a sua língua. Sentiu o sutiã soltar-se e pensou com ironia que não era a primeira vez que ele tinha aberto um. Novamente, a imagem da Pansy Parkinson, seguida por um sentimento de ressentimento, entrou-lhe pela mente, mas facilmente a bloqueou. Não lhe cabia a ela, censurar o que ele tinha feito antes ou faria depois. Isto era o presente. Além disso, era bom que ele tivesse praticado antes. Ela quase se riu perante este pensamento.

Ele atirou o sutiã para o chão e olhou avidamente para os seus seios, antes de se dobrar para acariciar um deles, com seus lábios e língua, enquanto suavemente acariciava e apertava o outro com uma das suas mãos. Não eram seios grandes, mas ele parecia bastante satisfeito com eles. Ela convulsionou debaixo dele assim que língua dele a tocou de forma certeira no seu mamilo. Ele repetiu o movimento, esperando uma resposta semelhante. Ela estava quase feliz por ele a ter amaldiçoado, ou teria gritado e feito com que a escola inteira soubesse o que se estava a passar. Assim que ele mudou a sua atenção, ela teve a certeza que se ele continuasse assim ela haveria de ter um clímax muito antes do tempo. Sentia-se febril e inquieta, ansiava por senti-lo... Esfregou o seu abdómen contra o dele e deixou-se cair, até ficar com as costas contra a mesa, quando se sentiu superada pelas sensações que ele lhe provocava.  
Malfoy ergueu a cabeça e puxou-lhe a roupa íntima para baixo e, ela, mesmo sabendo o que se ia passar, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco assustada. Era a sua primeira vez, e estava prestes a fazê-lo com a única pessoa do mundo que tinha menos razões ou inclinações para ser gentil com ela. Por um segundo, ela hesitou, olhando para a forma como ele lhe rasgou as cuequinhas, com as mãos trémulas. Não, não existia forma de voltar atrás. Ela tinha de saber. Então, sem preâmbulos, o dedo dele entrou no seu lugar mais privado. Ela estava húmida o suficiente para tornar a penetração muito fácil. Hermione convulsionou tão violentamente, quando ele fez aquilo, que bateu com a cabeça na mesa, adicionando estrelas ao fogo-de-artifício que estava a ver. Não se parecia nada com que o que já tinha sentido. Ela arfava violentamente, em silêncio, implorando por mais.

Lentamente, ele começou a movimentar o dedo, acrescentando mais um, e não fez nada para saciar a sua necessidade. Ela queria mais, mais, muito mais. Hermione estava vagamente consciente do olhar assombrado e concentrado que ele tinha. Sem dizer nada, ela tentou argumentar com ele, "por favor", mas ele não parava de a dedilhar, e mesmo que ele parecesse ter de se acariciar, de vez em quando, através do tecido da cueca, ele não a libertou e penetrou. Não importava o quanto ela desejava que ele o fizesse. Com a mandíbula cerrada e com o suor a pingar na testa, ele continuou simplesmente a observá-la em silêncio.

Ela sabia que não se ia aguentar por muito tempo. Ele parecia saber onde a devia tocar, e ela quase chorava de desejo insatisfeito. Ele não ia possuí-la, ela sabia disso. Ele haveria de enfiar-lhe os dedos e depois ia dormir com a Pansy. O ressentimento cresceu dentro dela, começando a desejar não ter feito nada daquilo que tinham feito. Para ele, aquilo era a vingança perfeita "Odeio-te!" murmurou, com lágrimas de frustração no rosto. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e continuou, implacável.

No final, a luta dela foi inútil. Quando ele lhe acariciou o clitóris, com o polegar, uma, duas, três vezes, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, e com um grito silencioso, ela deixou onda, após onda de prazer invadi-la, até ter ficado a tremer saciada. Enquanto ela recuperava alguma consciência do que estava a acontecer, viu que o Malfoy estava muito mais pálido do que anteriormente, escorria suor e tremia violentamente, apesar de não ter feito quase nada.

A ideia de que ele estava tão afectado por ela, deixava-a imensamente satisfeita. Ele não parecia que se conseguia aguentar o suficiente para chegar ao corredor e muito menos à sala comum dos Slytherin. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar dela ou, pelo contrário, inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente. Surpreendida, não sabia se haveria de reagir favoravelmente ou puni-lo por ser passivo, mas depressa ele a persuadiu a responder, fazendo-o, novamente, o seu corpo despertar lentamente.  
Malfoy interrompeu o beijo e engoliu em seco. "Suponho que sejas virgem", sussurrou quase inaudível. "É – é que para as raparigas dói. Estás mais relaxada agora. Eu não posso esperar mais." Hermione percebeu que ele tinha tirado os boxers e que agora estavam ambos nus. Ele estava aninhado contra os seus cabelos. Ele não a ia deixar insatisfeita. Por que razão ele não lhe tinha dito logo isso? Ela abriu a boca para perguntar, mas ficou sem fôlego ao sentir uma pressão desconhecida vinda dele, esticando-a. Ele parte que gemeu, parte rosnou, assim que se inclinou lentamente para a frente.

Hermione balançou-se um bocado, tentando habituar-se àquela sensação, mas ele fixou-lhe as ancas, com as mãos. "Estás tão apertada", soltou ele para o ar com esforço. "Vais fazer-me vir". Essa ideia fez a Hermione sentir uma onda quente e emocionante percorrê-la, mexeu um pouco a pélvis, e ele voltou a agarrá-la para a fixar. "Pára com isso ou ainda te magoo!" rosnou ele tenso. Não era uma ameaça, ele estava a tentar manter o controle, e se ela o continuasse a provocar, ele iria perder o controlo e procurar apenas o seu próprio prazer. De repente, ele inclinou-se e mordeu o pescoço dela com força, e assim que ela o empurrou e abriu a boca para se opôr, em silêncio, à maneira como ele a estava a tratar, ele avançou, rompendo a sua virgindade.

A dor cegava-a, e novamente empurrou-o, sem pensar mais que aquilo era agradável. Só queria fugir, voltar para a cama, quente e segura. Por que razão haveria alguém de apreciar isto? Ela estava profundamente arrependida por o ter querido. "Saí! Estás a magoar-me!" murmurou em silêncio.

"Eu sei", ele gemeu. "Relaxa, estás a fazer pior."

Ela estava fazer pior? Não era ela que estava a picar buracos com a sua carne rígida. "Saí!"

Ele abanou lentamente cabeça. "Não posso." Respirou fundo e acrescentou. "Tenta relaxar, vai acabar em breve."

A dor era muito inferior ao que era antes, mas ainda era um incómodo. Ela tentou flexionar alguns músculos doloridos e foi ficando melhor. "Odeio-te", murmurou amuada.

Era de estranhar que ele tivesse percebido a sua última demonstração de ódio, visto que tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios moviam-se murmurando qualquer coisa, que ela tentou perceber, mas a única coisa que lhe pareceu ouvir foi "Finbar Quigley", que era, um jogador de Quidditch, se ela bem se lembrava. Por que razão estaria ele agora a pensar em Quidditch?

Ainda resmungando sob a sua respiração, afastou-se um pouco para logo depois voltar a empurrar mais para dentro, com um gemido. Hermione descobriu que, desta vez, não doeu nada, ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas já não a incomodava da mesma maneira. Ele repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes, acompanhado pelos movimentos dos seus lábios que iam se movendo cada vez mais freneticamente, enquanto ele gemia e estremecia com cada impulso. Hermione depressa percebeu que, com cada impulso dele, se importava cada vez menos com o desconforto, até que começou a impulsionar-se contra ele, para libertar mais o seu desejo. Ele moveu-se mais rápido, mais forte, descontrolado, com a sua necessidade a libertar-se, enquanto ela sentia através de impulso para o impulso uma maré de prazer, libertando-a do desejo e da necessidade. Incansavelmente, ele continuou, fazendo-a vir-se meros segundos depois, novamente, e novamente e novamente. Pareceu-lhe que esteve num clímax durante horas e quando achava que já não aguentava mais, ele impulsionou-se contra ela, fazendo-a chorar e tremer de prazer.  
Exausto, caiu em cima dela, sentindo calafrios passarem por ele, a cada segundo, durante vários minutos.

Hermione sentiu-se à deriva na exaustão.

Poucos minutos depois, ela acordou com a nítida percepção do que se tinha passado. Tinha dormido com o Draco Malfoy, arqui-inimigo do seu melhor amigo. O Malfoy seria capaz de usar isso de muitas maneiras, desde a chamar de vadia, até provocar o Harry e o Ron para o atacarem, e posteriormente serem expulsos. A sua reputação estaria arruinada e seria obrigada a deixar Hogwarts ou suportar a humilhação de todos. Sem mencionar que tanto o Harry como o Ron nunca mais lhe iriam falar. Ela tinha-os desiludido e o Draco Malfoy tinha vencido.

Os seus movimentos bruscos pareceram acordar o idiota do Malfoy, que também tinha adormecido. Ele olhou para ela e praguejando, saltou para trás, afastando-se dela, sem esconder o ressentimento que sentia. Com as pernas a tremer, Hermione deslizou da mesa e começou a vestir-se, reparando na sua roupa intima destruída e nas suas coxas cobertas de fluidos, com uma pontada de culpa. Atrás dela, ouviu um forte "_Reparo_!" assim que o Malfoy reparava o seu manto. O manto que ela tinha rasgado na sua desenfreada necessidade de o despir. Ela fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. No que estava ela a pensar quando fez aquilo? Ela não podia ser muito inteligente, tinha de ser muito estúpida. Duvida que alguma vez tivesse existido um feitceiro ou um Muggle mais estúpido do que ela tinha sido naquela noite.

Arriscou um olhar sobre o Malfoy, que estava agora completamente vestido e ainda usava o seu olhar de ressentimento, para lhe acrescentar um toque de desgosto. Qualquer esperança que ela tivesse de apelar à sua bondade desapareceu. Não, seria melhor fingir que ela não se importava. Talvez, se ela acordasse o Harry e o Ron e lhes explicasse, eles poderiam estar preparados para os ataques do Malfoy. Talvez ninguém acreditasse nele, excepto os Slytherin, mas isso não importava.

Devidamente vestida, preparou-se para sair e alcançar a porta destrancada, quando ele a atirou contra a parede com uma força desnecessária. "Ninguém pode saber disto, ouviste?" sussurrou-lhe ferozmente, com o rosto pálido de ódio e fúria. "Não quero que ninguém pense que eu, Draco Malfoy, consideraria alguma vez tocar numa Sangue de Lama imunda como tu!" Empurrou-lhe a varinha dela para as mãos, abriu a porta com estrondo e saiu. Voltando atrás, para lhe apontar a varinha e murmurar "_Sonorus_!" erguendo assim a maldição silenciadora.

Ela ficou ali, a olhar para ele, com uma mistura de alívio e dor a entupir-lhe a garganta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos****: **Esta história tem conteúdos sexuais explícitos, linguagem imprópria e cenas de violência física. Caso ninguém comente vou **parar de ****traduzir **a fic. Visto que traduzir demora tempo e consequentemente trabalho que estaria a ser perdido pela falta de interesse geral. Isto não é uma ameaça ou algo do género, é apenas uma precaução e uma forma de me ajudar a gerir melhor o meu tempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história não me pertence, é apenas a tradução do "_Silencio_" da AkashaTheKitty, se quiserem ver o original e as outras magníficas histórias dela vejam o link no meu perfil. Os personagens logicamente pertencem à J..

_**Silencio: **_**Capítulo**_** 2**_

Draco correu pelo hall, sentindo o estômago agitado, as palmas das mãos suadas e a testa coberta coberta de gotas frias de suor. _Não, aquilo não tinha acontecido! Era impossível!_ Mas tinha. Estremeceu e virou-se contra a parede vomitando, com os olhos lacrimejantes do esforço. Sentiu-se melhor, o estômago estava mais calmo, no entanto agora tinha um sabor horrível na boca. Ou melhor, ele tinha um abor ainda mais horrível na boca e a sua língua parecia feita de cartão.

Inspirou profundamente, olhando cautelosamente, para os dois lados, para garantir que ninguém o tinha visto. É claro que ninguém o tinha visto, a estas horas não andava ninguém por ali. Cansado, agitou a varinha, afim de se livrar das provas da sua fraqueza. "_Scourgify_!" Pelo menos das que se podia livrar. Duvidava que fosse assim tão fácil livrar-se da culpa, da vergonha, do desgosto e da deliciosa sensação de satisfação que sentia no seu baixo ventre.

Ele serialinchado, caso alguém descobrisse o que ele tinha feito, com a Sangue de Lama. Os amigos dela jamais o iriam deixar viver, depois dos anos em que ele passou a fazer e a dizer-lhe as piores coisas do mundo. Mas o pior seria, se o seu pai descobrisse, Lucius Malfoy não era conhecido pelo seu amor aos Muggles ou a qualquer pessoa relacionada com eles. Raios! Quem lhe dera nunca ter descoberto aquilo porque agora sentia-se envenenado e com certeza iria passar um mau bocado.

Ter tido sexo com a sabichona da Granger, intima do santo Potter, não era aceitável. Na verdade, se os seguidores do Voldemort descobrissem iam colocar em causa a sua lealdade e dedicação, coisa que ele não se podia dar ao luxo de ter, quando o seu pai tinha caído em desgraça. Levantou a mão e limpou o suor da testa.

Ele não queria que aquilo acontecesse, ele realmente não queria. A intenção dele era apenas assustá-la, talvez até fazê-la chorar um bocado, se tivesse sorte. Queria gozar com ela, puni-la pelo papel que ela teve, com os seus amigos, quando colocaram o seu pai em Azkaban. Não era pedir muito. Era apenas pedir uma vingança justa.

Mas, claro, o tiro saiu-lhe pela culatra.

Ele não contava que ela lhe parecesse tão suave e convidativa debaixo dele, com as suas curvas coladas contra o tecido do seu manto. Ele não contava que ela dê-se tanta luta, mesmo depois dele a ter ameaçado, e certamente também não contava excitar-se devido aos movimentos dela debaixo dele. Ele tinha-a imaginado a implorar-lhe para não a magoar e mais nada. Tola da parva Sangue de Lama, que achava que ele a ia magoar de verdade e arriscar-se a ser expulso de Hogwarts. Ele só queria saber como a pequena cabra iria reagir ao perceber que ele era superior.

O seu pai tinha razão quando dizia que ele se mostrava sempre embaraçosamente fraco nas situações críticas.

A boca dele cerrou-se, tornando-se uma linha fina e cinzenta. Tinha-se excitado rapidamente quando ela se contorceu debaixo dele e, num primeiro momento, ele não a deixou ir porque não queria que os braços e as pernas dela entrassem em contacto com ele, pois isso seria sem dúvida muito doloroso. Apesar da sua especialidade ter sido sempre proteger a própria pele e de saber que aquilo que queria era errado, não a deixou ir porque a desejava, e ele era o tipo de pessoa que tinha sempre o que queria.

E depois ... e depois tinha feito o erro mais estúpido e irreversível da sua vida. Ele realmente tinha dormido com uma Sangue de Lama, ainda para mais foi o primeiro dela, tal como ele imaginou que seria. Afinal quem mais a poderia ter tocado? Ele apostava que o Potter era demasiado hipócrita para agarrar o que lhe estava mesmo à frente do nariz, e a Granger tinha demasiado cérebro para ir com um idiota como o Weasley. Mas fazia mal, ela devia de ter ido com o Weasley que era estúpido o suficiente para a aceitar e poderia assim garantir que talvez os seus bisnetos fossem considerados puros sangues. Claro, que o Weasley iria tornar os seus genes consideravelmente mais burros, mas seria um sacrifício que ela devia estar disposta a fazer em prol de um bem maior. Merlin, sabia o quão precisados estavam os Weasley de serem injectados com inteligência na sua linhagem, não importava a fonte.

Ele estava a divagar. Fechou os olhos assim que outro tremor de auto-aversão, misturada com luxúria o trespassou.

A coisa que o incomodava mais era de se ter esquecido de quem e o que ela era. Ele tinha sido tão gentil com ela, como tinha sido com a Pansy, quando dormiu com ela, pela primeira vez. Diabos, ele até tinha sido mais gentil com ela, afinal sabia exactamente o que estava a fazer. Até a tinha tentado distrair da dor. Gemeu alto ao perceber que provavelmente tinha deixado uma marca nela, aquela mordida não tinha sido suave. Fez tudo aquilo e nem assim ela pareceu apreciar os seus esforços. Não que ele se importasse muito, mas deixar a sua marca naquela rapariga, em particular, parecia-lhe errado. Pior do que errado, doentio.

Mas se ele tinha que dormir com a Granger, porque não podia... simplesmente tê-la possuído, em vez de… de saciar as suas necessidades, como um estúpido que se importa com ela?

Ele sabia a resposta. Ela tinha o seduzido, aproximando-se dele como uma puta matreira, apesar dele ter deixado bem claro que queria que ela se fosse embora. Ela turvou-lhe a mente com o desejo, deixando-o à mercê das suas hormonas. Ele podia ser popular nos Slytherin, mas não era todos os dias que uma rapariga se despia para ele, convidando-o a fazer o que quisesse e a responder aos seus avanços com prazer. A Pansy parecia gostar dele e eles já tinham dormido algumas vezes juntos, mas parecia-lhe sempre que ela fazia aquilo mais por ele querer do que por ela o desejar. No fundo ela só queria ser sua namorada.

A Granger, por outro lado, não queria nada dele. No entanto, não se tinha preocupado em esconder a sua necessidade. Reagiu com tão pouca restrição que ele tinha de saber até que ponto ela o deixaria ir, tocá-la, vendo-a agitar-se, pedindo-lhe para a possuir... Cedo se tornou impossível de voltar atrás. Ele certamente não tinha a força de vontade e, estranhamente, parecia que ela também não. Ele sempre pensou que as raparigas eram sensatas e que no fim diziam sempre não perante tal situação, mas parece que estava errado.

Ela tinha enterrado as suas unhas na carne dele, deixando marcas profundas nas costas, tanto que ainda as sentia a arderem e algumas estavam coladas à roupa. Draco duvidava que ela se tivesse apercebido do que tinha feito e tinha a certeza que não devia deixar a Pansy ver aquelas marcas em circunstância alguma. Na altura, não se tinha preocupado, na verdade até descobriu que havia muito prazer na dor.

Sentiu-se ficar novamente excitado e corou, ligeiramente, atirando um olhar em redor, para garantir que estava sozinho. Quando se veio, foi uma das experiências mais intensas da sua vida. Tinha ficado completamente sem forças, quase ao ponto de ser assustador. E quando percebeu o que tinha feito e com quem, ainda demorou um bom bocado até perder aquela deliciosa percepção de prazer, que o tinha atingido.

Subiu-lhe uma golfada de bílis pela garganta e engoliu-a. A diferença devia estar no sangue, porque até então ele sentiu-a como qualquer outra bruxa. Ela era bastante comum, uma verdadeira bruxa quotidiana, não era excepcionalmente bonita, nem feia. Se ela fosse uma puro-sangue ou até mesmo meio-sangue e, definitivamente, não uma amiga do Potter, ele não estaria agora tão preocupado. Se ela fosse puro-sangue, até a teria convidado para sair com ele mais tarde. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele jamais iria dispensar a oportunidade de repetir a performance. No seu intimo sentia uma ponta de remorso, por saber, que aquilo não se voltaria a repetir. Felizmente rapidamente se afastou desse remorso. Não era próprio,de um rapaz como ele, pensar no que perdia por não poder dormir com uma Sangue de Lama.

O que ele não compreendia era a reacção dela. Claro, ela não gostava dele. Professava que o odiava, e talvez fosse verdade, embora, não tanto quanto ele a odiava a ela. Mas ela devia gostar de alguma coisa nele, para se ter atirado daquela maneira. As mulheres não dormem com alguém a menos que queriam algo ou tenham sentimentos por essa pessoa. Merlin, ele esperava sinceramente que ela não sentisse nada por ele! No entanto, o que a tinha feito sair dali a olhar para ele como se lhe tivessem crescido duas cabeças e como um bicho a tivesse mordido? Foi ele o único que tinha tomado uma posição indigna, não ela. Ele era um Malfoy, uma das mais antigas, mais puras, mais respeitadas e poderosas famílias do mundo mágico. Do seu ponto de vista, ela devia sentir-se muito honrada pelo privilégio que ele lhe proporcionou, mesmo que a sua atenção não tivesse sido planeada e, em grande medida, não tivesse sido de livre vontade.

Chegou à sala comum dos Slytherin, sentindo-se bem mais composto do que anteriormente. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre o assunto, só tinha de esquecer que aquilo alguma vez tinha acontecido. Esperava que ela ficasse calada ou ele iria fazê-la arrepender-se.

* * *

No dia seguinte, deu por si a ficar seriamente irritado. Onde é que a Granger estava? Ele tinha-a estado a observar durante a maior parte do dia para ver se ela contava a alguém e estava a tentar prendê-la com o seu olhar para lembrá-la do que iria acontecer caso ela contasse a alguém, mas a vadia não olhava sequer para ele. Ela continuava toda boazinha com os seus amiguinhos, como se ele não existisse no mundo, como se ela não tivesse estado debaixo dele, poucas horas antes. Mas como isso era exactamente o que ele queria, preferiu ignorar o seu ego ferido e descontar a sua fúria em alguém, porque simplesmente só desprezar o Goyle não estava a ser satisfatório o suficiente.

Entre as aulas, avistou o trio maravilha no fundo do corredor e decidiu que era hora de se divertir um bocado. Com seus dois confiáveis, ou melhor, demasiado-estúpidos-para-serem-seus-amigos-mas-verdadeiramente-úteis-em-algumas-situações guarda-costas, caminhou até ao Harry Potter e companhia.

"Então olá, Potter, Weasel... Granger", disse, quase jovialmente, observando com um lampejo de irritação a passividade do olhar dela."Deste um bom show nas aulas, Weasel. É bom saber que carregas a orgulhosa tradição de família de inanidade incessante, resultando na tua perpétua falta de meios pecuniários. Não deve ser fácil viver de acordo com o nome Weasley." Ele fez uma pausa de expectativa, esperando uma reacção, mas quando o Weasley apenas olhou para ele interrogativamente, tal como ele imaginava, ele dignou-se a esclarecê-lo. "Eu disse que eras um palhaço nas aulas, bem como na vida. Realmente, Weasley, é preciso talento para não ter talento como tu."

Ele sorriu e deu um passo atrás assim que o rapaz, previsivelmente voou para ele, só ficando um pouco decepcionado por ter percebido que a Granger seria capaz de o conter, antes do Crabbe e do Goyle terem a chance de se manifestarem. Ele estreitou os olhos, ao vê-la pressionar o seu corpo totalmente contra o do Weasley, sussurrando furiosamente no ouvido do outro. O Potter também tentava acalmar o ruivo, colocando uma mão firme no ombro do amigo e lançando punhais com o olhar para o Draco.

"Tudo bem com ele, Granger?" zombou. "Ele é homem suficiente para ti, ou precisas de arranjar alguma actividade…extracurricular?" perguntou-lhe percorrendo-lhe o corpo indolentemente com os olhos, sem conseguir ver nada por baixo das roupas largas. O Crabbe e Goyle riram, quando compreenderam as suas palavras e a sua intenção.

Hermione corou, e os seus olhos escureceram com a raiva e, finalmente, olhou para ele. "Avisa-me se encontrares alguem que se possa qualificar.", disse-lhe, com a cara cerrada. Ele ficou impressionado. Os capangas ficaram a gozar. Com grande dificuldade ela afastou-se com os dois amigos, furiosos com o que ele tinha dito da amiga desvirginada. Se eles soubessem... Ele queria tanto poder usar aquilo para gozar com eles, mas infelizmente isso estava fora de questão.

Quando ela se virou, os cabelos dela, deixaram a descoberto uma marca no pescoço. Ele sorriu e o Crabbe percebeu isso como uma sugestão para rir ainda mais alto, sendo imitado pelo Goyle. A Hermione virou a cabeça momentaneamente para lançar um olhar desdenhoso aos três.

* * *

A vida e as aulas continuaram normalmente, mais ou menos, como tinham sido antes. O Draco sentia-se entediado, mesmo muito entediado. A Pansy continuava a adulá-lo e, claro, ele deixava-a. Afinal, quem não gostaria disso? No entanto, havia dias em que ela o enervava profundamente e então evitava-a. Se ele quisesse ter alguém constantemente a incomodá-lo, a cada passo que dava, ele teria trazido a sua mãe para viver com ele na escola.

Não dormiu com a Pansy, nos dias a seguir, pois os arranhões nas costas ainda não tinham desaparecido completamente. Pelo menos, foi isso que ele se tentou convencer a si próprio. O que se aproximava mais da verdade era que ele se sentia sujo e por muitos banhos que tomasse, não conseguia remover da sua consciência com quem e o quanto ele tinha gostado daquela experiência sexual. Aquilo era verdade, sim, mas não completamente. A única coisa que ele odiava era admitir para si mesmo que, quando fechava os olhos, fantasiava sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Quando a Pansy se aproximou dele, oferecendo-lhe toda a liberdade que ele queria, não conseguiu deixar de comparar a diferença entre o ceder da Pansy e a exigência da Granger para o ter. O pensamento fê-lo imediatamente despertar, e isso acontecia mais vezes do que ele gostaria, no fim acabava sempre com uma erecção e um sabor amargo na boca.

A situação estava a ficar tão descontrolada, que até o prazer de maltratar os outros já não o fazia feliz. Ele esperava sinceramente que quando as marcas das costas tivessem desaparecido, já ele tivesse esquecido aquela história toda e voltado ao seu Eu antigo. Sem a prova física, poderia estar novamente com a Pansy e descobrir que afinal a Granger não era nada de especial na cama.

Ele caminhava por um corredor em direcção á biblioteca, no fim de um dia de aulas, perdido nos seus pensamentos, quando alguém gritou: "Ei! Malfoy!" Draco parou ao ver quem se dirigia a ele e colocou um sorriso no rosto. "Olá, Potter. Tão sozinho, sem os teus amiguinhos, não é? Será que, finalmente eles se fartaram dessa tua cabeça grande e estúpida de cicatriz e abandonaram-te?

"Eu estive a pensar", disse o Potter, caminhando na direcção dele ", no que o Voldemort terá mandado a tua mamã fazer ultimamente."

Draco fez uma careta perante o nome e sorriu sem sinceridade. "Parece-me que estás a sugerir que a minha mãe está sob a maldição _Imperius._ Eu posso garantir-te que não está."

O Potter balançou a cabeça. "Não, ela não está. Ela própria escolheu ser uma ferramenta do Voldemort, não é? Faz o trabalho sujo, depois do teu pai ter sido preso e ofereceu-lhe o seu único filho. Diz-me, Malfoy ..." Ele aproximou-se ainda mais. "Como te sentes por saberes que a tua mãe gosta mais dela própria do que de ti?"

"Tu não sabes nada do que estás a falar!" Draco resmungou. "Pelo menos a minha mãe preocupou-se o suficiente para permanecer viva, em vez de lutar numa batalha perdida. Diz-me, Potter, como te sentes por saber que a tua mamã preferiu morrer a ter que olhar para a tua cara feia, mais uma vez?" O olhar na cara do Potter foi impagável. O que fez com que Draco continuasse a pressionar. "Também não era como se ela fosse viver durante muito tempo, afinal ela não passava de uma Sangue de Lama imunda. Sabes, acho que é por isso que tu gostas tanto de te rodear de nascidos Muggles e de traidores de sangue. Fazem-te lembrar a mamã e o papá, não é? Será que funciona? Serão eles suficientemente sujos para ti? "

"Vamos resolver isto, Malfoy" informou o Harry, puxando a varinha. "Aqui e agora."

Draco saltou para trás, puxando também a sua varinha. "Espero poder assistir ao dia em que Ele vos matar a todos!" anunciou.

"Ai sim?" disse uma voz suave, atrás do Potter, à sua esquerda. Draco empurrou-o para ver de pé a Granger, com os olhos frios e a varinha apontada a ele e assim como o Potter gritou "_Expelliarmus_!" desarmando-o. Porra. Decidiu usar o seu descaramento mais uma vez. A Granger já tinha visto a sua fraqueza suficiente para o resto da sua vida.

"A esconderes-te atrás da Muggle, que coragem." disse ao Potter. "Sempre me pareceste o tipo que se esconder atrás de outros, à espera de uma oportunidade para agir como um herói. E boa escolha! O mundo não vai sentir faltar dela, finalmente alguém arranjou uma maneira de acabar com a Granger." Ignorou o olhar furioso do Potter e olhou para o hematoma no pescoço da Hermione, ainda visível. "Então mas o que é isso?", perguntou, dando um passo na direcção dela, como que a analisar a marca, fazendo-a erguer a varinha e o queixo para ele. "Alguém já tentou? Os meus aplausos, mas pelos vistos não conseguiu, não o censurou, não vale o esforço, não é?"

Draco ignorou a fúria do Potter e concentrou a sua atenção na Hermione. Ela estava prestes a responder-lhe, quando uma voz inconfundível e fria por trás do Draco e do Harry disse: "O que é que se passa aqui?"

Draco não se conseguiu conter, deixou o seu sorriso ampliar-se e virou-se para o professor Snape, olhando para o Potter com desaprovação. Atrás dele, a Granger tentava esconder à pressa a sua varinha. "Ele atacou-me, professor", disse no seu melhor tom de ofendido."Eu estava a passar aqui e ele atacou-me com a varinha."

O professor estreitou os olhos para o Harry. "Menos 20 pontos para os Gryffindor e detenção durante uma semana, a partir de agora." Quando Potter olhou como se fosse objectar, o Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e ele calou-se. Draco não podia estar mais contente.

"E a Miss Granger?" perguntou o professor, "Ela ajudou de alguma maneira o ?"

Draco considerou a pergunta por um segundo, e depois deu de ombros. "Não, professor. Bem, a não ser que gritar para ele parar seja considerado ajudar?" Ele estava bem ciente do olhar surpreso no rosto dos outros dois, o que lhe dava ainda mais vontade de rir.

Snape assentiu, aceitando a sua explicação. "Vamor, Potter", disse empurrando-o à sua frente. Harry lançou um olhar furioso ao Draco, mas continuou a andar obedientemente.

"Agora sê um bom menino, " murmurou o Draco, apenas alto o suficiente para o Potter ouvir. Ele não lhe respondeu, assim como o Professor Snape, no entanto Draco notou que os punho do rapaz de cerraram, mostrando-lhe claramente que o tinha ouvido. Não se sentia tão bem há dias, deleitou-se com a sensação por alguns segundos e depois suspirou para concentrar a sua atenção na Granger. "Acho que as palavras que procuras são «muito obrigado»", explicou-lhe amavelmente, enquanto ela o fintava sombriamente. Ela soltou um som de nojo e depois girou os calcanhares para o deixar sozinho, ele correu atrás dela e agarrou-a por um braço, detendo-a.

"Onde é que pensas que vais?", perguntou-lhe ele. "Isto não de graça."

Ela lançou-lhe um esgar exasperado. "Então o que devo dizer para me livrar desta honra?"

"Dizer «obrigado» seria um começo."

"Não." O rosto dela parecia uma pedra de tão determinado.

"Não?", perguntou-lhe ele, sem estar surpreendido com a resposta dela.

"Não. Eu preferia ficar de castigo todos os dias até ao final do semestre, do que te dizer obrigado uma única vez!"

"Ai", disse ele casualmente. "Tem cuidado, Granger, podes ferir os meus sentimentos."

Ela bufou entediada com o cinismo dele.

"Sabes, não vai ser com esses sons que me vais agradecer", continuou casualmente.

"O que é que queres?" tal como ele queria, ela explodiu à sua frente.

"Bem, antes de tudo, não quero ter esta discussão no corredor", disse olhando à volta. "Deve haver algum lugar mais privado."

De repente, ela olhou para ele apreensivamente, tentando lentamente afastar-se dele.

"Ah, deixa-te disso, Granger", disse ele, irritado. "Eu não preciso de ti para isso." Disse ignorando o facto de que o sua pulsação tinha acelerado quando a ideia daquelas imagens, demasiado familiares, lhe passaram pela cabeça.

"Então o quê?" perguntou-lhe, corando uma pouco.

"Por aqui", disse-lhe, arrastando-a para a sala mais próxima, outra sala de aula. Engraçado como o lugar parecia lotado com a presença deles ali. Considerou brevemente trancar a porta, mas decidiu que era melhor não, qualquer uma a podia abrir e iriam achar que eles estavam a fazer algo que não deviam. Mesmo que evidentemente não estivessem. "Agora", disse ele. "Porque razão fizeste isso?"

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa. "Fiz o quê?"

"Por razão atiraste o teu corpo de Sangue de Lama virgem contra mim?" perguntou pacientemente, realmente não tinha percebido, até aquele momento, o quanto esta questão o incomodava.

"Ah. Isso". Ela pensou por uns segundos. "Não sei."

Voilá! Ela reconheceu que a culpa tinha sido dela. "Foi porque tu tens uma queda por mim? Acredita, que eu entendo.", disse sarcasticamente.

"Não", respondeu-lhe claramente. "Se fosse esse o caso, eu deveria ter-me suicidado, em vez de …" Ela desviou o olhar novamente e a sua pele adquiriu um tom rosado.

"Bem, eu acho que é seguro dizer que lamentamos todos que esse não tenha sido o caso." Respondeu-lhe friamente.

Mais uma vez, ele conseguiu irritá-la o suficiente para a fazer olhá-lo nos olhos. "E qual foi a tua razão?" perguntou ela presunçosamente.

"A minha?" Ele franziu a testa, sem perceber onde é que ela queria chegar.

"Sim, tu também estavas lá, tanto quanto me lembro."

"Não se pode esperar que eu consiga pensar quando tenho uma rapariga nua à minha frente!"

"Ah, então tu não podes ser responsabilizado, mas eu posso?"

Aliviado que ela tinha finalmente chegado ao ponto, disse: "Exactamente!"

"És um imbecil mimado", disse-lhe cheia de raiva. "És tão responsável pelo que aconteceu como eu!"

"Eu?" disse um pouco alto demais. "O que é que eu fiz?"

"Por um lado, foste tu quem me puxaste para a escuridão, para uma sala isolada"

"Isso não significa nada."

"E então," ela atravessou a sala ", deitas-te em cima de mim!"

Ele realmente tinha feito isso, pensou corando. Mas ela estava errada, porra, não tinha sido nada assim! "Eu só estava a tentar dar-te um susto. Tu devias ter-me empurrado."

"Eu tentei". Ela estava praticamente lívida. "Eu até te pedi para me deixares ir, lembras-te?"

Infelizmente, ele lembrava-se. "Óptimo", ele disse impaciente. "Eu fiz isso. Mas então quando te disse para te ires embora e tu não foste, como explicas isso?" Ele sabia que ela agora não tinha forma de se escapar.

"Por que razão não saíste tu?" a voz dela era incrivelmente calma.

Ele até tinha uma resposta para isso. "Eu não estava em condições de sair. Alguém me podia ver."

Ela fez outro ruído de desgosto. "Por favor, o teu manto facilmente poderia ser reparado."

Draco inclinou-se e num sussurro teatral disse: "Não era o meu manto que eu não queria que vissem."

"Então por…" a compreensão assomou-lhe o rosto e a sua boca abriu-se num 'O' silencioso. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém te teria visto de qualquer maneira. Era demasiado tarde e tu sabes disso muito bem!"

"Tu achas realmente que eu iria correr esse risco? Achas que eu quero que alguém saiba como uma Muggle me deixou naquele estado?"

A Granger desabafou. "Tu és inacreditável!"

"Bem, eu acredito!" disse ele.

"Então achas que por teres tido uma erecção deves ser exonerado de toda a culpa?"

"Exactamente." Afirmou ele.

"Bem", disse ela com os dentes cerrados. "Isso está fora de questão. Tinhas outras formas de ter lidado com a situação, podias ter…"

"Batido uma à tua frente?" sugeriu ele. "Sim, o meu sonho sempre foi perder a minha dignidade de uma forma lenta e dolorosa, como a que sugeris-te."

"Esperado", continuou ela como se ele não a tivesse interrompido.

"Vê-se percebes, Granger", disse ele na sua voz mais paciente. "Quando uma rapariga está nua à tua frente, a tocar-te... esperar não é realmente uma opção."

As bochechas dela coraram, mas manteve o seu ponto de vista. "Ainda assim…"

"Seja como for, Granger, tu não respondes-te à minha pergunta. Por que razão fizeste aquilo? Tu, obviamente, não tinhas uma erecção, e as tuas roupas estavam inteiras." Ela estremeceu lembrando-se da forma como tinha rasgado o manto dele.

"Eu honestamente não sei", explicou. "Eu estava com tanta raiva e de repente…" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que foram as hormonas que nos fizeram esquecer o que…", ela disse as últimas palavras com um misto de desprezo e repugnância, "estávamos a fazer."

Hormonas? Sim. Por que não? Foi a melhor explicação até agora, embora não tenha sido totalmente satisfatória. Mas por que razão ela tinha de soar tão relutante? "Não tentes enganar-me." Alertou-a. "Eu sei que gostaste e muito."

Ela ficou novamente corada, levantou o queixou desafiadoramente e disse-lhe: "Também tu."

"Eu sou um gajo".

"Então?"

"Os gajos têm relações sexuais com qualquer coisa e gostam sempre. Mesmo que sejam Muggles." Ele realmente não tinha pensado nisto antes, mas era um óptimo argumento. Parabéns a ela por o ter feito perceber.

A Granger revirou os olhos. "Ah, isso é uma estupidez! Quem disse que uma rapariga não se pode divertir com quem ela quer?"

"Elas podem", admitiu. "Se forem umas vadias. És uma vadia, Granger?" perguntou-lhe com a voz enganosamente suave.

"Aparentemente, não mais do que qualquer outro homem", ela retrucou. "Já acabámos? Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, como ver o Crookshanks perseguir a própria sombra."

"Isso é a coisa mais importante que tens a fazer?" disse ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Ouso dizer que me deverias agradecer por te ter ajudado a veres-te livre da virgindade. Não estava planeado acontecer nesta década ou na próxima, pois não?" Os olhos dela adquiriram um tom brilhante, perigoso.

"Não vais começar a chorar agora ou vais?" perguntou ele com desgosto. "Eu não estou com humor para essas…" Ele foi interrompido pelos punhos dela cerrados a baterem contra o seu peito e estômago.

"Idiota!" gritou ela. "Porco imundo! Sacana!"

Apesar dos punhos dela o estarem a magoar, ele não conseguia parar de rir, enquanto tentava afastar os piores golpes. Estava a divertir-se bastante até que ela o acertou na virilha. "Não, então!", disse ele, agarrando-lhe os braços com força, para evitar outra rajada de murros. "Sem truques sujos".

"Por que não?" perguntou ela com desdém, os olhos ainda brilhantes, mas com as suas emoções agora sob controle. "É a tua especialidade." O rosto dela estava vermelho, como quando estava debaixo dele a gemer.

"Bem, sim", admitiu. "Mas é suposto tu lutares pelo poder do bem, dos Hufflepuffs e... e... dos Muggles." Ele torceu o nariz em desagrado ao que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Ter a certeza de que tu nunca ias ser capaz de procriar era praticar um bem maior!" respondeu-lhe com naturalidade.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento e depois gritou, "Porcaria!"

A Granger fez uma careta. "Essa observação não poderia deixar de ser uma surpresa vinda da tua parte.", murmurou sarcasticamente, tentando livrar-se das mãos que lhe apertavam dolorosamente os braços.

"Granger", disse ele, num tom desconfortavelmente intenso. "Tu usaste um feitiço de protecção?"

"Quando?" perguntou-lhe, tentando soltar-se, mas sem êxito.

"Quando é que achas?" gritou-lhe, sacudindo-a um bocado. "Usas-te um feitiço de protecção?"

Intrigada, ela fez uma careta, por ele a estar a tratar como uma boneca de trapos. "Não, claro que não. Tu não me deste essa oportunidade. Além disso, se eu tivesse, não achas que, oh, eu não sei, teria funcionado?"

"O quê?" ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender. "Quero dizer uma protecção mágica."

Aos poucos, fez-se luz na cabeça dela. "Ah. Quer dizer, como um método contraceptivo? Não. Agora podes deixar-me ir embora?

Ele largou-a como se ela o estivesse a queimar."O que queres dizer com não? Toda a gente sabe que isso é da responsabilidade da rapariga!"

Hermione corou de raiva."Tu realmente tens que deixar de seguir estereótipos." Disse-lhe, num tom quase civilizado. " Existem várias razões para eu não o ter feito, além do facto óbvio de me teres silenciado, eu não conheço nenhum feitiço de protecção."

"Não sabes?" ,perguntou, convenientemente ignorando a parte dele a ter silenciando.

"Eles não nos ensinam isso até termos 17."

"Eu sei disso. Mas isso não impediu a Pansy…" ele vacilou um pouco perante o brilho ameaçador nos olhos dela, mas depois retomou alegremente. "Ela realiza-o sempre que durmo com ela." Foi, naturalmente, completamente desnecessário salientar que as relações duravam pouco tempo, mas ele sentiu que adicionou um toque agradável à conversa.

"NÃO me comparares com a prostituta dos Slytherin!" exclamou ela, exasperada.

"Então, então, cuidado com esse tipo de linguagem", disse ele. "Mas eu perdoou-te, porque ela é minha prostituta dos Slytherin e tu és a minha prostituta dos Gryffindor, só me falta encontrar uma prostituta dos Ravenclaw. Claro que não posso andar com uma Hufflepuff." Ele notou, com satisfação, que ela quase tremia de raiva. Ela realmente não gostava nada da Pansy. Era bom saber! "Então, explica-me novamente porque razão não sabias nada de feitiços de protecção?"

"Eu não tinha necessidade de os conhecer."

"Bem, obviamente precisavas."

"Por que não o fizeste tu?"

"Eu não sei."

"Mas disseste que a Pansy o faz sempre que dorme contigo!"

"Achas honestamente que a minha mente consegue estar a pensar em magia nesses momentos? Talvez seja por isso que nós confiamos nas raparigas para o fazerem."

"Grande estúpido", disse ela. "Mas também não importa. Não precisamos dele."

Alívio, não era suficiente para descrever o que ele estava a sentir. "Ah, que bom! Então tu usaste alguma coisa…" Ele fez uma onda vaga com a mão. "Alguma coisa Muggle?"

"Não."

"NÃO? É melhor que tenhas uma boa explicação, para teres achado que não precisávamos de protecção, porque eu não vou acolher um bastardo fruto de um encontro louco com uma Sangue de Lama." Rosnou ele furioso.

Sem mencionar que ele provavelmente iria literalmente e irrevogavelmente ser morto se isso acontecesse. O pensamento atingiu-o como uma pedra, e sentiu a sensação nauseante do horror e do pânico a espalharem-se pelo estômago.

"Se te calares, eu poderia explicar-te!" ela disse-lhe asperamente. "De acordo com _Julgamentos e Atribulações dos Adolescente em Hogwarts_…"

"O quê?"

"Cala-te!... Houve alguns problemas nesse aspecto... há alguns anos. Algumas estudantes e até mesmo uma professora tiveram de deixar de repente a escola. Assim, no final, a direcção decidiu lançar um feitiço sobre a escola, impedindo qualquer coisa de ser concebida."

"Essa era a tua grande razão para não te preocupares?" Ele estava morto. Gemendo, encostou-se à parede. "Granger, já te ocorreu que se isso fosse verdade alguém saberia?"

Ela franziu o sobrolho para ele. "Alguém sabe. Aposto que Dumbledore sabe." No seu olhar aguçado, revirou os olhos. "Então, tu estás a duvidar porque a Pansy não sabe disto, não é? Nesse caso, o mundo não é redondo e os livros não servem para ler."

"Não achas que alguém iria saber?" ele perguntou mais acaloradamente, ignorando a alfinetada que ela deu na Pansy. "Isso não seria um boato? Sussurrado pelos cantos?"

"Não", disse calmamente. "É um segredo. Ou era, até que eu encontrei esse livro. A Madame Pince quando me viu com ele, confiscou-o, e, desde então, não fui capaz de o encontrar. Eles não querem que saibamos, é uma questão de moralidade. "

"Bem, nós vamos saber, não é?", ele gemeu sentindo-se miserável, fechou os olhos para bloqueá-la e encostou a cabeça contra a parede. Ele estava a tremer. Sentia agora a bílis a subir-lhe familiarmente à garganta e como sempre teve de engolir em seco, repetidamente. Interrogou-se quantos pedaços dele iriam encontrar se as suspeitas dele se confirmassem. Ele supunha que dependia de quem o apanhasse primeiro: eles ou o seu pai… mas depois de alguma reflexão concluiu que de qualquer das maneiras ele ia acabar sempre da mesma maneira:morto.

"Eu não me preocupava com isso se fosse a ti", disse-lhe ela alegremente. "Existem sempre outras opções."

"Como o quê?", perguntou-lhe ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Não precisamos de discutir esse assunto, porque mesmo que não houvesse um encanto - que existe - e houvesse um risco - que não houve - então o risco seria muito pequeno, apenas uma vez e num período particular do meu ciclo!"

As palavras dela acalmaram-no um pouco. Não fazia ideia o que ela queria dizer com o "ciclo", mas ela estava certa. Não havia razões para alarme. Pelo menos não agora. E se ele não tivesse sorte... bem, ele poderia sempre esperar que ela caísse das escadas abaixo. Talvez ele próprio a pudesse ajudar nesse ponto, pensou animado.

Sem aviso, a porta abriu-se, para deixar entrar um bando de raparigas dos Ravenclaw. Ele sorriu, ao lembrar-se do que tinha dito sobre ter de arranjar uma Ravenclaw. Estas, no entanto, pareciam-lhe um pouco jovens demais.

"Oh, desculpem!" disse uma delas, corando. "Nós pensávamos que a sala estava vazia."

"E está." Assegurou-lhes a Hermione dirigindo-se para a porta de saída.

Espera. O quê? Desde quando é que ela tinha começado a decidir quando é que a conversa tinha terminado? Ele seguiu-a. "Eu não tinha acabado.", informou-a.

"Oh, mas o que é que ainda podes ter para me dizer?"

"Não contes a ninguém."

Ela revirou os olhos para ele.

"Estou a falar a sério", disse ele, agarrando-lhe um braço. "Não quero que fiques toda emocional e contes aos teus amigos ou a um gajo qualquer que descubra que a tua cereja já foi comida." Ele esperava que ela tivesse uma reacção acesa ao facto da sua virgindade ter sido falada, por isso observou-a com atenção por alguns momentos, mas ficou decepcionado quando ela apenas olhou para ele com um olhar resignado.

"Oh, qual é o teu problema?" disse-lhe, exasperada. "Quero dizer, contar ao Harry seria …" Ela parou o de falar e arregalou os olhos para o rapaz louro.

"Achas realmente que eu não sei que posso usar isto contra ti?", perguntou, um pouco divertido.

"E porque não o fazes?" perguntou, olhando para ele um pouco assustada com a resposta dele.

"Eu iria adorar, eu ia mesmo amar fazer isso. Ver a cara dele quando ouvisse que eu tinha fornicado a sua peque… Ow!" Ela tinha-lhe dado um murro com força no exacto local em que o tinha agredido anteriormente. "Cuidado!"

"Não uses essa palavra", disse-lhe ela, com a voz a pingar gelo. "E responde à minha pergunta!"

"O fornicar? Ow!" Ela deu-lhe novamente um murro, o que o fez pensar seriamente em contê-la novamente. "Pára com isso!" berrou, franzindo a testa e esfregando o peito.

"Responde!" exigiu-lhe.

Ele considerou o pedido dela, concluindo que não era nada especial."Eu tenho muito mais a perder do que a ganhar." Numa versão curta da coisa.

"O quê?" , perguntou. "O amor da Pansy Parkinson?"

Ele sorriu, satisfeito, o pensamento da Pansy incomodava-a. "Entre outras coisas..."

"Ah, não te preocupes", disse ela. "És a única coisa que eu verdadeiramente desejo para ela!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tu desejas que a tua melhor foda seja para ela?"

Ela atacou-o novamente, mas, desta vez, ele estava preparado e agarrou-a, usando o seu próprio impulso, levou-a contra a parede. Ele estava preparado para lhe dizer exactamente o que ele pensava sobre raparigas violentas Sangue de Lama, quando de repente sentiu as curvas subtis dela pressionadas contra ele. O pulso acelerou, olhou para os lábios macios e convidativos dela e inclinou-se para os reclamar como seus, quando ela cochichou algo inaudível.

"O quê?" resmungou ele não querendo perder o seu foco de atenção.

"Eu disse," repetiu ", vais querer mesmo beijar uma sangue de lama no meio do corredor?"

A realidade caiu-lhe em cima, afastou-se dela, mais uma vez, cheio de auto-aversão e profundamente desgostoso, por se ter desviado tão facilmente. Sem uma palavra, virou-se e caminhou de volta para a sua sala comum, como se estivesse a ser perseguido pelo próprio Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos****: **Esta história tem conteúdos sexuais explícitos, linguagem imprópria e cenas de violência física. Obrigado às **3 pessoas** que comentaram, agora já sei que existe alguém a acompanhar a história!

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história não me pertence, é apenas a tradução do "_Silencio_" da AkashaTheKitty, se quiserem ver o original e as outras magníficas histórias dela vejam o link no meu perfil. Os personagens logicamente pertencem à J..

_**Silencio: **_**Capítulo**_** 3**_

Hermione foi deixada no corredor, agarrada à parede, tremendo ao sabor da torrente de emoções que a invadiam. Por alguns momentos, não conseguiu definir qual delas deveria escolher. Sentia-se magoada ao ponto de sentir uma dormência física, que se foi espalhando pelo corpo. Sentia-se desapontada por ele ter duvidado dela tão facilmente e, no fim, sentia-se confusa por estar desapontada. Pensando melhor, ela só se podia escolher uma emoção, a raiva, era a única que lhe parecia segura naquele momento.

Depois de ter decidido a emoção que prevalecia dentro dela, pensou em argumentos para a sustentar. Quem era ele para tratá-la daquela forma? Como é que ele tinha coragem de a abusar e humilhar repetidamente, para depois mudar completamente e tentar agarrá-la e seduzi-la? As pernas continuavam a tremer, sem dar sinais de abrandarem. E se ele tivesse razão? E se ela realmente não passasse de uma puta? Cerrou os olhos, desesperada. E se estivesse condenada a aceitar os abusos dele, só para satisfazer as suas necessidades perversas? Mesmo agora, não importava o esforço que ela fizesse para o bloquear, conseguia lembrar-se vividamente da sua resposta perante os avanços dele e isso deixava-a cheia de raiva e nojo de si própria, como podia ser tão fraca.

As lágrimas agruparam-se nos olhos. Não importava o que ela era ou o que tinha feito, mesmo assim ela merecia ter uma primeira vez com alguém que não cuspisse no prato onde comeu, ele arruinava todas as lembranças positivas que ela podia ter tido daquele momento. Porque razão ele não a deixava em paz? Ela tinha feito tudo o que ele tinha pedido, ela nem sequer tinha olhado para ele durante as aulas. Que mais poderia ele querer dela? Por alguma razão, que desconhecia, o Malfoy parecia ainda mais cruel do que antes. Atacou o Ron de uma forma desprezível, claro que ultimamente ele parecia especialmente burro, mas mesmo assim não era motivo para o ter tratado daquela maneira. Ela achava que aquilo tinha sido tudo uma encenação para lhe mostrar que nada tinha mudado, que ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

_"Está tudo bem com ele, Granger? Ele é homem suficiente para ti, ou precisas de arranjar alguma actividade… extracurricular?"_ As palavras dele tinham-na atingido como um soco no estômago. Não ousou olhar para os amigos, com medo que os olhos dela a traíssem e eles vissem a verdade toda. Em vez disso, arrastou-os para longe do Malfoy, arrulhando sempre as mesmas frases: "ele não vale a pena", e "ninguém lhe liga, não o deixem afectar-vos", ao ouvir os risos dele e dos amigos Slytherin, pensou que a sua humilhação estava completa. Ah! Mal ela sabia o que a esperava.

Ela inspirou fundo e desencostou-se da parede. _Compõe-te Hermione_, pensou enxugando os olhos. _Não és a primeira pessoa a dormir com um sacana. Nem mesmo numa primeira vez. Pelo menos, tu não o amas e ele nunca te mentiu ou fingiu que te amava._

Ela nunca tinha pensado realmente sobre sua primeira vez antes disto, não tinha planeado nada, mas percebeu que jamais iria acontecer como aconteceu. Ela tinha tomado muitas coisas como adquiridas e estava errada. Para começar, tinha pensado que o rapaz iria gostar dela ou mesmo amá-la, pensou ainda, que o rapaz teria a decência de não a chamar de puta no fim de tudo e para concluir achava que o rapaz a iria olhar com carinho e amor em vês de escárnio e arrogância.

Ela sabia que a culpa era dela, por o ter escolhido para ser o seu primeiro. Foi uma coisa precipitada e estúpida. Ainda assim, ela esperava um pouco mais de respeito ou, pelo menos, um pouco menos de nojo. A maneira como ele a tratou fê-la sentir-se inútil o que, por sua vez, fê-la sentir-se furiosa, porque sabia que merecia melhor sorte! Ou será que não merecia?

Sentindo-se profundamente injustiçada, Hermione caminhou até aos dormitórios, parando apenas, em frente, à Mulher Gorda, para lhe dar a senha, antes de entrar no seu quarto. Não estava lá ninguém, ainda era muito cedo e ela ficou aliviada por poder ter um pouco de privacidade, sem ter de falar com ninguém, naquele momento.

Arrastando ligeiramente os pés, Hermione aproximou-se do espelho encantado, onde a sua imagem lhe sorriu e acenou, com o nariz e os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Ela olhou para o seu rosto, que, francamente, não era uma visão muito bonita, naquele momento. Ela sempre tinha invejado as raparigas que conseguiam chorar e continuar bonitas, em vez de ficarem inchadas e com o nariz vermelho, como ela. A imagem do espelho espetou-lhe a língua de fora. _Sim, eu sinto o mesmo, _pensou ironicamente.

Normalmente, ela não se achava feia. Nada mesmo. Mas as suas feições eram tão simples e vulgares, não tinham nada de extraordinário. Os seus dentes eram brancos, brilhantes e uniformes, afinal a higiene oral sempre foi muito importante. Os seus olhos eram castanhos. E mesmo tentando pensar em alguns adjectivos que os pudessem caracterizar e torná-los mais atraentes: chocolate, canela, âmbar, avelã... não conseguiu porque eles eram simplesmente... castanhos. Suponha que a cor até era aceitável, porque no fim não a faziam lembrar nada que fosse nojento e isso era um ponto positivo. Pelo que abandonou a dissertação sobre a cor dos seus olhos e avançou para o cabelo. Era a sua característica mais condenável. Não tinha uma cor exótica ou emocionante, nem sequer tinha brilho, era de uma cor aborrecida e vulgar de castanho, que pareciam sempre secos e crespos. Ela puxou uma mecha, suspirando. Não, nenhum rapaz se iria apaixonar por aquilo. Até agora, a única coisa que ela se podia orgulhar era do seu cérebro e ela sabia o quão interessados estavam os rapazes nessa característica feminina.

"Os gajos têm relações sexuais com qualquer coisa e gostam sempre. Mesmo que sejam Muggles." Ela estremeceu com a lembrança, passou as mãos pelo corpo, por cima do tecido da roupa, sem conseguir ver nada. "Vira-te, por favor", instruiu ao seu reflexo, que se virou rindo e fazendo poses. Ainda não era o suficiente. Suspirando, abriu o cinto e tirou a roupa. A imagem do espelho fixou-a e abanou a cabeça negativamente. "Despe-te," ordenou. Novamente a imagem do espelho abanou a cabeça. "Vou ficar aqui assim até que o faças.", avisou e, finalmente, com o olhar apreensivo, a imagem do espelho tirou as roupas.

Hermione deslizou as mãos sobre os seios, ignorando como o seu reflexo corou violentamente e lhe fez uma careta. Os seus seios eram tão espectaculares como o resto do seu corpo. Eram pequenos, redondos e firmes e, até à noite anterior, não sabia o quão sensíveis eles podiam ser. Deixando as mãos descer, atingiu a barriga, que era suave e com formas levemente arredondadas. Continuou a deslizar as mãos, até aos quadris e agarrou-os com as mãos, pensando em como ela nunca usava o cinto apertado, como as raparigas que gostavam de mostrar as suas cinturas pequenas e as suas formas generosas. Não, ela não era nada assim. E não se importava nada com isso, mas…

_O que será que ele achou do meu corpo?_

A questão deixou-a chocada. Que lhe importava o que ele pensava? Ele próprio lhe tinha dito mais ou menos que só tinha estado com ela tinha porque não queria que ninguém visse que ele estava excitado. Coisa que por sinal não tinha sido ela provocar-lhe. E ele beijou-a. Ela, por algum motivo obscuro, que não compreendia, tinha gostado e respondeu-lhe, beijando-o de volta, mas o facto é que tinha sido ele a começar. E depois disso, ele investiu tudo nela, fazendo-a saltar do seu corpo puro e inocente, para ficar a arder em desejo e vontade. O estúpido pretensioso!

_Oh, por favor_, ela pensou. _Tu não vales assim tanto, Malfoy_!

Não, ele não era assim tão bom. Ele não era o rapaz mais bonito da escola e estava longe de ser o mais simpático. Os seus encantos eram discutíveis, tal como a sua ética. No entanto, Hermione não era assim tão hipócrita, para afirmar que não o tinha achado atraente, não depois do que tinha acontecido. Ela estava disposta a aceitar a sua própria parte de culpa ao contrário dele. Fez uma careta para a sua imagem, que se sentia agora bem mais à vontade para lhe retribuir o olhar.

"Por que razão atiraste o teu corpo de Sangue de Lama virgem contra mim?" Hermione mordeu a sua irritação. Realmente tinha sido uma pergunta legítima, embora "por que razão dormiste comigo? " tivesse soado de uma forma bem mais agradável. Então ... porque o tinha feito?

Combatendo a sua própria falta de vontade de aprofundar o tema, tentou discernir os próprios motivos. Não era que ele tivesse sido irresistível, ela já tinha dito isto antes. Mas aquilo tinha sido tão… Hermione procurou a palavra. Poderoso. Sim, foi isso mesmo que ela sentiu. Tinha sido um sentimento muito forte para ela, simplesmente o negar e não o explorar. Claro que não tinha sido uma atitude muito inteligente, mas desejar que não o tivesse feito, não ia servir para nada.

E que importava que ele a culpasse? Ele poderia ter parado a qualquer momento se quisesse, se não o fez foi porque não quis. Ela não tinha culpa que ele fosse um rapaz, egoísta e incapaz de dizer que não a si próprio.

Chegada a esta conclusão, Hermione começou a vestir-se furiosamente e quando se virou para ajustar o espelho, percebeu que a sua imagem tinha fugido. Suspirando profundamente, decidiu que da próxima vez que fosse a casa iria trazer um espelho normal.

-colocar linha- 

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione desceu para o pequeno almoço, como habitualmente e, como sempre, ignorou a mesa dos Slytherin. Sentou-se ao lado do Harry, para ouvir o Ron dizer "... que o parvo!" concluindo que eles deveriam estar a falar do encontro da noite anterior com o Malfoy. Oh, maravilha, o dia começava da melhor maneira!

Ignorou a conversa sobre as maldades e crueldades do Malfoy, deixando a sua cabeça devanear livremente, enquanto comia um pedaço de torrada. Quando o Harry se inclinou para agarrar no jarro de sumo de abóbora, ela notou algo que nunca tinha percebido antes.

"Tens andado a fazer exercício físico?" perguntou-lhe, olhando para o braço dele.

O Harry parou no meio do movimento e fintou-a interrogativamente. "O quê?"

"Tens feito exercício? Tu sabes… para impressionar as raparigas?" o Harry e o Ron trocaram olhares. Hermione deu uma olhadela no Ron e disse "Tu também!". Ele fixou-a.

"Não fazemos nada de especial", disse o Harry. "Só Quidditch."

Hermione olhou para eles sem compreender. "Mas isso é tudo feito com magia, não é?", perguntou ela.

Os rapazes riram-se dela. "E como achas que ficamos em cima das vassouras? " perguntou-lhe o Ron. "Dá trabalho." O Ron e o Harry abanaram as cabeças sem perceber o motivo do seu súbito interesse pela sua condição física.

"Hmm," foi tudo o que a Hermione lhes respondeu, voltando ao seu devaneio. Então era por isso que o Malfoy tinha aquele corpo, pura e simplesmente, jogava Quidditch. Não que isso importasse, porque não importava. Mas então, ele não tinha andado a esforçar-se para impressionar as raparigas dos Slytherin? Jogar Quidditch era a melhor maneira para atingir isso tudo – tinha um bom corpo e ainda ganhava admiradores pela forma como jogava.

Era-lhe difícil dizer mal dele por jogar Quidditch, quando os seus dois amigos também o faziam. Mas não era o mesmo, ela tinha certeza. Eles apenas utilizavam os mesmos meios, para chegarem a fins completamente diferentes. Ah, ela sabia quais eram os fins dele: praticar o mal e ser um playboyzinho. Esforçando-se para ignorar a sua lógica imperfeita, reflectiu sobre isso por uns momentos.

A voz do Ron penetrou os seus pensamentos. "Então, vais ficar de castigo durante uma semana por causa do Malfoy?" Hermione sentiu o coração saltar um compasso, antes de perceber que ele estava a falar com o Harry.

"Sim", respondeu-lhe o outro. "O curioso é que a Hermione estava lá e o Malfoy disse ao Snape que ela não tinha feito nada."

"O quê?" o Ron endireitou-se e deixou os seus ovos mexidos, por alguns segundos, para franzir a testa para a Hermione "Porque é que ele fez isso?"

Ambos fixaram o olhar nela. Ela não estava preparada para isto. "Bem..." disse, tentando ganhar tempo. "Ele, ele precisava de ajuda num trabalho de Transfiguração". Suspirou de alívio, assim que eles começaram a murmurar "claro" e " a rapariga mais esperta da escola". Sim, ela era, não era? Olhou para o seu prato e perdeu a vontade de comer. Melhor ainda, ela bem que precisava de fazer uma dieta.

"É por isso que estavas sozinha com ele naquela sala?" perguntou-lhe o Ron a sorrir. "Nem sabia o que pensar, quando soube."

A cabeça dela disparou e manchas vermelhas apareceram-lhe nas faces. "Agora dás ouvidos a boatos, Ron? Não tens nada melhor para fazer?" Ela sentiu uma certa satisfação, seguido logo por um rápido sentimento de culpa, quando ele corou e desviou os olhos dos dela. Ela tinha estado realmente sozinha com o Malfoy e o encontro não tinha sido nada inocente, por isso ela não podia censurar o Ron por ter ficado preocupado.

"Espera, tu estavas sozinha com ele, Hermione?"perguntou-lhe o Harry, olhando-a com aflição. "Tu sabes que não é seguro, ele é um…"

"Oh, deixa-te disso!" interrompeu-o, esquecendo tudo sobre o seu sentimento de culpa. "Ele não é. Ele é apenas um parvo mimado que gosta de se exibir." Empurrou a comida e levantou-se, encontrando um par de olhos cinzentos divertido na mesa dos Slytherin. Claramente ele tinha estado a assistir a tudo. Perfeito, era mesmo isso que ela precisava. Mostrou-lhe os dentes ferozmente para e saiu, desejando amaldiçoar todos os homens do seu ano.

-colocar linha-

Passaram-se algumas semanas sem que de nada desagradável acontecesse. Hermione teve cuidado para não ser apanhada numa posição comprometedora ou não, em que tivesse de falar com o Malfoy.

Os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade foram e vieram. E ela reparou que o Malfoy continuava com as mesmas actividades de sempre, a Parkinson nunca andava muitos passos longe dele ou dos seus capangas. Felizmente, ele parecia ter ficado entediado de a insultar, o que lhe permitiu baixar a guarda e poder relaxar novamente.

Exactamente 26 dias, após o seu último encontro privado (não que ela os tivesse contado), Hermione estava sozinha na biblioteca. Não era que não quisesse voltar para a sala comum, apenas estava com uma falta de entusiasmo. Sabia o que iria acontecer assim que lá chegasse: o Harry iria continuar a dar-lhe argumentos sobre o facto de achar que o Malfoy era um Death Eater. Mesmo que isso não a fizesse lembrar o que tinha feito, iria ficar sempre irritada pela forma como ele estava a ficar obcecado com aquilo. Sabia que não poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo, pois Madam Pince iria expulsá-la em poucos minutos. Assim, suspirando, Hermione começou a reunir os seus livros e lentamente começou a caminhar de volta para a sala dos Gryffindor.

Como já era tarde, poderia, chegar lá, e simplesmente dizer que estava cansada e ia dormir. Embora não estivesse nada cansada e não lhe apetecesse ir para a cama. Perdida nos seus pensamentos, não se apercebeu que alguém se aproximava, até ter sido agarrada e enfiada dentro de um armário de arrumações, com a boca tapada com uma mão. Ela só teve tempo de pensar o quão estúpida tinha sido por não ter estado mais alerta, até que ouviu o autor da sua agressão falar.

"Não grites," disse-lhe suavemente. "Sou eu. Demoraste imenso tempo a chegar aqui!"

Malfoy.

O que é que ele queria desta vez? Estava novamente entediado e precisa de alguém para perseguir? Ela não lhe iria permitir isso e fazia questão de lhe mostrar a sua posição.

"O que é que queres?" perguntou-lhe agressivamente, quando ele retirou a mão lentamente da boca e fechou a porta, ficando apenas uma lasca de luz a iluminá-los.

"Tu", murmurou inclinando-se para beijá-la.

_Espera ... O quê_? Foi o único pensamento coerente que ela conseguiu ter depois de sentir os lábios quente e macios dele, contra os seus. Bastava que ele simplesmente roçasse a sua boca na dela para a fazer gemer e lembrar-se de um prazer que quase já tinha esquecido. Aparentemente incentivado por isso, ele aprofundou o beijo, permitindo que a sua língua penetrasse na boca dela.

Sentindo os joelhos ficarem cada vez mais fracos, agarrou-se desesperadamente aos ombros dele, ao que ele, percebendo o que se passava com ela, içou-a, envolvendo as pernas dela na sua cintura e encostando-a à parede.

Ela gemeu novamente, esquecendo tudo, excepto a sensação de o ter a beijá-la e do seu corpo duro contra a sua pele macia. A mão dele apoiou a sua coxa, enquanto a outra mão deslizava para agarrar um dos seus seios, que apertou gentilmente, através do tecido da roupa, fazendo-a sentir uma onda de felicidade invadi-la.

Hermione deslizou as suas mãos pelo pescoço dele até ao seu cabelo, onde o prendeu nos dedos e o agarrou com força, mantendo a cabeça dele na mesma posição. Ele fez um som baixo de aprovação, com a garganta, fazendo-a sentir uma coisa estranha dentro da sua barriga, assim que o beijo se tornou ainda mais intenso e duro.

_Existirá alguma razão para eu não fazer isto?_ Franzindo a testa confusa, Hermione quebrou o beijo, virando a cabeça. Imperturbável, Malfoy começou a beijar-lhe e a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo o pulso dela acelerar, assim que ele tocou num ponto particularmente sensível.

"Espera", ela gemeu, tentando reunir a sua inteligência, enquanto ele decidindo que gostava particularmente de um ponto do seu pescoço, começou a mordiscá-lo. Assim que ele a começou a morder com mais força, tudo ficou escuro por alguns segundos e a razão dela sumiu-se.

"Não penses tanto," acalmou-a ele, entre sussurros. "Limita-te a sentir." Ele deslizou uma mão para dentro das cuequinhas dela e com um movimento dolorosamente lento, tocou-a em todos os lugares, excepto no único lugar que ela ansiava. Ela encolheu-se contra ele, ofegante, mas ele apenas continuou a provocá-la.

"Por favor", pediu-lhe ela sem fôlego, empurrando-se novamente contra ele.

Ele sorriu como se tivesse ganho uma pequena vitória, e beijou-a novamente, fazendo-a engolir os seus próprios gemidos, assim que ele a tocou da maneira que ela queria. Hermione precisava desesperadamente de uma saída para a sua própria necessidade, assim retribuiu o beijo dele com força, fazendo-o gemer e pressionar-se contra ela com força.

Ela pensou que ia morrer, assim que sentiu o dedo dele entrar nela, a julgar pelo arrepio que lhe atravessou o corpo todo, da mesma forma que ele o pareceu ter sentido. Como ela podia ter esquecido o quão bom aquilo era? Nada do que ela já tinha feito a si própria, no conforto do seu quarto, se poderia comparar a isto.

"Eu preciso ..." disse ele com esforço.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Certamente ele não pensava que ela iria querer parar agora, pois não? Os seus pensamentos não eram nada mais que um borrão quente de desejo e desespero, a necessitar de ser satisfeito.

De repente, antes que eles pudessem ir mais longe, a cabeça dele virou-se rapidamente, para fixar a porta e o corpo dele congelou.

"O que é?" perguntou a Hermione desapontada, mas ele, simplesmente, fechou a mão sobre a sua boca e, em seguida, fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta. Agora também ela conseguia ouvir o som de passos abafados. Alguém se aproximava, tentando fazer pouco barulho. Houve uma agitação subtil do outro lado da porta do armário.

O coração da Hermione batia acelerado devido ao medo de ser descoberta, fazendo com que a luxúria fosse empurrada temporariamente para um segundo plano. Ela estava prestes a perder o seu cargo de prefeita, caso fosse descoberta como estava, num armário, agarrada ao Malfoy.

"Ele não está aqui", disse uma voz irritada. Hermione reconheceu-a, era a voz do Harry e, pela cara cerrada do Malfoy, ele também o tinha reconhecido. Ele afastou-se dela, fazendo-a deslizar até ficar com os pés no chão e ficou à escuta.

"Tens a certeza que viste bem o mapa?" perguntou outra voz: o Ron. Hermione disparou um olhar ao Malfoy, para o ver ficar com um ar ainda mais furioso.

"Vi ou vê-la tu. O Malfoy está no quarto andar, exactamente no local onde estamos agora!" insistiu a voz do Harry.

_Ah, isto não era nada de bom! _Agora o Malfoy sabia sobre o mapa do Harry, mas porque razão eles não abriam a porta do armário para ver se ele estava lá dentro?

Malfoy soltava faísca dos olhos, tal era a raiva que sentia. Ela não o podia censurar, ninguém gostava de ser perseguido, nem de ver a sua diversão interrompida.

"Sim, mas olha para este bocado", disse o Ron. " Aqui diz que a Hermione está com ele aqui." Houve uma pequena pausa. "Tu não achas que ela ainda lhe está a dar aulas, pois não?"

Hermione desviou o olhar quando sentiu o Malfoy a olhar fixamente para ela. Bem, ela tinha que lhes dizer qualquer coisa, não tinha?

"Não ..." murmurou o Harry. "Mas algo está errado. Bem, não vamos encontrar nada aqui, por isso mais vale voltarmos." Ouviram os passos deles a afastarem-se.

"Como é que…" começou a Hermione.

"Fiz um feitiço de deslumbre na porta"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Claro que tinha feito, ele devia ter planeado tudo muito bem. E sem saber porquê isso incomodava-a, saber que ele tinha feito tantos esforços para se certificar que não eram apanhados juntos. Ela teria sido humilhada, se alguém, sobretudo os seus amigos, a tivessem apanhado com ele, mas era pouco lisonjeiro saber que era o segredo sujo de alguém.

Sentindo-se bastante irritada com ela própria e com o Malfoy, fez menção de sair dali.

A mão do Malfoy lançou-se para a deter. "Onde pensas que …", ele parou abruptamente de a ameaçar, assim que ela pressionou a sua varinha contra a jugular dele.

"Larga-me," disse-lhe calmamente, sem suavizar a pressão da varinha, apesar dele ter feito o que ela lhe tinha ordenado. Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sorrir assim que ele removeu cuidadosamente a sua varinha do bolso. "Porque é que me trouxeste para aqui?" perguntou-lhe ela friamente. Ele não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que ia responder, pelo que ela espetou um pouco mais a varinha na carne sensível do pescoço dele.

"Não é óbvio?", perguntou-lhe ele desdenhosamente.

Pensava que era, mas ... "Diz-me!" respondeu-lhe, sentindo-se muito satisfeita por ele ser incapaz de esconder a sua própria contrariedade.

"Eu queria foder-te novamente", disse calmamente, após uma pequena pausa, rindo com o estremecer dela perante a escolha de palavras dele.

Ela abanou negativamente a cabeça. "Não, tu disseste…"

"Eu menti, está bem? Isto entre nós não é propriamente algo com que eu me orgulhe."

"Tu odeias-me", afirmou, lentamente, desafiando-o a contestá-la.

"É verdade eu realmente odeio-te, a ti e aos teus dois amigos, O Rapaz que Espia e o seu parceiro o Rapaz Mendigo. Mas isso não me impede de te querer foder..."

A vulgaridade dele começava a irritar profundamente a Hermione e novamente ela espetou a varinha mais funda na garganta dele, que o fez estremecer e engolir em seco. Reparando bem, ele até parecia um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual. "Pára de utilizar esse tipo de linguagem", ela disse-lhe entre dentes.

"Então diz-me lá que palavra devo eu utilizar?", perguntou-lhe ele sarcasticamente. "Já que não posso utilizar foder ou comer…"

"Então vais ter de encontrar um termo mais bonito", disse ela, consciente que tinha as mãos e voz a tremer ligeiramente, apesar de tentar parecer fria e firme. "Porque é que queres?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Porque é que quero o quê?"

Ela espetou-o novamente com a varinha, fazendo-o gemer de dor e ficar furioso. "Porque é que queres dormir comigo?", perguntou ela, percebendo que continuavam muito próximos e escondidos do mundo.

Ele parecia hesitante em responder. E quando ela estava prestes a ameaçá-lo novamente com a varinha, ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse: "Eu não tenho a certeza, ok? Eu apenas quero."

Hermione endireitou-se e olhou empertigadamente para ele. "Bem, isto não se vai voltar a repetir. Nem agora, nem nunca. Eu não o vou permitir!"

Ele riu-se bruscamente, parando apenas quando sentiu a varinha dela cravar-se novamente na garganta. "Não sejas hipócrita, Granger", disse-lhe ele. "Tu queres isto tanto como eu."

Hermione corou. Ele tinha razão, mas isso não significava que ela tivesse que ceder aos avanços dele. Ele continuava a ser o mesmo estúpido execrável de sempre e se ela se lembrasse sempre disso, seria bem mais fácil resistir às investidas dele.

"Vou voltar para a minha sala e tu não vais fazer nada para me impedir", informou-lhe ela calmamente. "Entendes-te?"

Ele abanou afirmativamente a cabeça, com os olhos a prometerem todo o tipo de retribuição.

Bem, teria de esperar para ver o que ele iria fazer. Hermione, por sua vez, estava cansada de ser intimidada e, encarando firmemente o Malfoy, empurrou a porta e saiu para o corredor. Assim que teve a certeza que ele não a podia ver, desatou a correr até ter chegado à sala dos Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos****: **Esta história tem conteúdos sexuais explícitos, linguagem imprópria e cenas de violência física. Obrigado às **4 pessoas** que comentaram, vocês são umas queridas! Posso garantir que a história é realmente muito engraçada e a angústia destes dois personagens é sempre deliciosa para os leitores.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história não me pertence, é apenas a tradução do "_Silencio_" da AkashaTheKitty, se quiserem ver o original e as outras magníficas histórias dela vejam o link no meu perfil. Os personagens logicamente pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

_**Silencio: **_**Capítulo**_** 4**_

Draco tossiu e esfregou a garganta com a mão, no sítio em que ela lhe tinha espetado a varinha e lançou um olhar ameaçador no sentido em que a Granger tinha fugido. Aquilo definitivamente não tinha sido como ele tinha planeado. Nesta altura, já estava saciado, caso tivesse tido um encontro mais satisfatório, em vez de uma dor de garganta. Raios para isto, era suposto ter sido ele a espetar alguma coisa nela. Furioso atacou uma prateleira, atirando-a ao chão estrondosamente, o que, de certa forma, o deixou um pouco melhor.

Cabra de merda.

Ele não compreendia porque razão a desejava tão intensamente, mas a verdade é que desejava. Nas últimas quatro semanas, ele não tinha conseguido pensar em mais nada que não fosse enterrar-se dentro dela, outra vez. Nas primeiras duas semanas, sentiu-se uma merda, tentando convencer-se de que não poderia repetir a sessão, porque ela era uma Sangue de Lama, mas, depois de uns tempos, aquele raciocínio começou a parecer-lhe vazio. Pelo amor de Merlin, ele não queria casar-se com ela, só a queria foder. Sim, foder era a sua nova palavra favorita, pois descrevia exactamente o que ele sonhava em fazer todas as noites: possuí-la com força e rapidez, sentindo-se bater dentro dela, vendo-a rolar os olhos de prazer, até as paredes começarem a derreter e a fecharem-se à volta dele...

Cabra de merda.

Ele sentia-se traído. As mãos e os lábios tinham acalmado um pouco a sua necessidade, mas… ela estava tão quente e húmida, e eles tinham estado tão perto de realizar completamente o acto que se sentia como um homem a morrer de sede, que tinha saciado por alguns minutos, a sua sede, para depois descobrir que tinha ficado ainda com mais sede, por ter saboreado a água.

Potter, era sempre o Potter. Ora aí estava uma pessoa que ele não iria sentir falta nenhuma se caísse da face da Terra. Pensando bem, não havia um boato qualquer sobre um feitiço anti-gravidade? Definitivamente ele tinha de procurar saber mais sobre isso.

Saiu do armário, sem se preocupar em arrumar as prateleiras que tinham caído e começou a caminhar na direcção das masmorras. Não havia razão para continuar ali, como um parvo, ela não ia mudar de ideias. Pelo menos, não esta noite. Talvez noutro dia…

A única coisa que o tinha feito mudar de ideias relativamente à sua necessidade de se manter longe da Granger foi no dia em que a Pansy veio ter com ele oferecendo-lhe todas as facilidades do mundo. Ele pensou: "Por que não? Se ela quer!" e trouxe-a para o seu quarto, expulsando todos de lá. Dando asas à sua luxúria, beijou-a intensamente, de tal forma, que os devia ter posto aos dois a arder de desejo. Contudo a Pansy não correspondeu como ele esperava, não o tinha repelido, mas também não tinha revelado luxúria ou desejo por ele. Ficou ali, passiva e por momentos ele vislumbrou-lhe uma nota de medo no olhar dela, que rapidamente escondeu com um bater de olhos sedutor. Ele ficou surpreendido e irritado que ela tivesse mostrado medo no quarto dele. Malfoy, tinha muitos defeitos, mas nunca lhe tinha dirigido um único gesto ou toque que ela não tivesse autorizado e deixava-o imensamente irritado que ela achasse que ele iria começar agora a ser bruto e rude com ela.

Ela tentou acalmá-lo com a voz, enquanto o despia e ele permitiu, mesmo que paciência não fosse uma palavra que ele conhecesse.

Quando estavam deitados na cama, ele continuou a beijá-la e a tocá-la, mas, para sua imensa insatisfação, ela não estava nem perto do seu nível de necessidade, e a sua intensidade parecia assustá-la ainda mais, até que, quando não conseguia aguentar mais, mandou-a sair do quarto.

Ela tentou insistir que queria, que o desejava, até que ele lhe abriu as pernas e forçou um dedo, dentro dela, sentindo o seu calor seco, inclinou-se sobre ela, que estava terrivelmente assustada e pálida, e disse-lhe:"Nem uma gota. Pelo menos podias ter tido a decência de pensar em alguém com quem quisesses foder. Agora saí daqui! "

Ela saltou da cama, apanhou a roupa do chão e saiu do quarto num pranto.

Draco achou que tinha sido demasiado duro com ela, ela não tinha culpa que ele não a desejasse mais. No entanto, no dia seguinte, durante o pequeno-almoço, ela aproximou-se dele com um olhar desconfiado, mas ao perceber que ele não estava disposto a tratá-la de forma diferente da habitual, voltou alegremente ao seu ritual, tudo para manter as aparências, mesmo que na intimidade fosse humilhada, valia sempre a pena ver o seu nome associado a um Malfoy.

Aquilo tudo tinha-o deixado violentamente frustrado e, foi então que começou a tentar apanhar a Granger sozinha. Tinha sido muito mais complicado que inicialmente tinha esperado. Durante uma semana, ela tinha escapado dele, sem nunca ficar sozinha, nem por um segundo. No início, tentou insultá-la para ver se ela lhe respondia, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que ela se fechasse ainda mais na sua própria defesa. Então, parou com os insultos e começou a planear a sedução. O importante era garantir que ela não conseguisse raciocinar. O armário tinha sido o lugar perfeito para executar o plano, e quase tinha conseguido, caso não fosse o Potter.

Estacou em frente ao muro de pedra, que bloqueava a entrada da sala dos Slytherin, e murmurou: "Ambição!" permitindo que ele entrasse. Ambição, ele tinha muita. Sentou-se numa poltrona confortável, perto do Crabbe e do Goyle, que pareciam estar a ter dificuldades com os seus trabalhos, enquanto ele continuou com as suas divagações.

Haviam outras raparigas, é claro. No entanto, de alguma forma, parecia que todas as raparigas dos Slytherin tinham medo da Pansy, e as raparigas que não eram Slytherin não o achavam tão encantador como ele pensava. Na semana que a Granger o tinha evitado, ele avançou bastante com a Greengrass, que sorria e corava sempre que ele estava perto, mas passados dois dias, começou a evitá-lo e atirar olhares de puro pânico na direcção da Pansy.

Draco suspirou. Talvez a sua vida amorosa ficasse mais fácil se simplesmente acabasse tudo com a Pansy, mas, de certa forma, duvidava que isso acontecesse. Ela era muito parecida com ele – habituada a ter tudo o que queria. Não, era provavelmente melhor mantê-la por perto, para garantir que, pelo menos, tinha algum controlo das acções dela.

Esfregou novamente a garganta. _Bruxa atrevida_, pensou depois de se sentir bastante mais calmo. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir, ao pensar o quanto iria valer a pena depois de ter ultrapassado todas as dificuldades.

"Isso não pode ser coisa boa.", comentou uma voz seca. Draco olhou para o interlocutor, para ver Theodore Nott ao seu lado. Nott, era um colega estranho e Draco ficou surpreso por ter sido abordado por ele, no entanto não haviam dúvidas que ele tinha falado para ele.

"O quê?" resmungou, antes de tossir ligeiramente. Raio de rapariga, que lhe tinha espetado mesmo a varinha nas cordas vocais.

"Entras-te aqui com um olhar de assassino e há cerca de cinco minutos começaste a sorrir como um maníaco. Não, por favor não me contes o que andas a fazer. Eu não quero saber", antes que o Draco lhe pudesse responder ele abandonou-o, regressando para a sua poltrona e continuando a ler o livro que tinha na mão.

Draco não pôde deixar de rir.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Draco ainda se sentia optimista sobre as suas chances e com um bom humor que os seus amigos já não lhe viam há muito tempo. Nem o comportamento usual da Granger, em evitar olhá-lo, o fez perder a esperança. Ele sabia que ela o queria, pela forma como gemia e se contorcia debaixo dele, além disso a humidade dela, não mentia. Em breve, a sua necessidade iria ser saciada.

Mesmo em Aritmancia, aula que os amigos burros dela não tinham, ela manteve-se indiferente, ignorando-o e a responder a todas as questões na sua maneira habitualmente irritante. Draco ainda não estava desanimado, mas a falta de atenção dela, começava-o a enervar profundamente. Não tendo nada melhor para fazer, visto que estar com atenção nas aulas estava fora de questão, começou a fazer observações desagradáveis sussurradas aos seus amigos cada vez que ela respondia a uma pergunta, gradualmente o esforço dos seus amigos para esconderem o riso foi-se tornando maior e a pele da Granger foi-se tornando mais vermelha. Mas nem mesmo assim, ela se dignou a olhar para ele. Eventualmente teve que parar, com os comentários, pois o Professor Vector apanhou-o e repreendeu-o, tirando pontos aos Slytherin, prometendo-lhe um castigo caso ele continuasse.

Tudo aconteceu quando iam para a aula de Transfiguração.

Algo lhe atingiu a nuca, explodindo e deixando-lhe uma sensação pegajosa e nojenta.

"PEEVES!" gritou, virando-se para o culpado, enquanto ouvia os risos à volta dele, que o fizeram corar de vergonha. Foi novamente premiado, na cara, com mais uma dose do que pareciam ser balões de água, cheios de uma substância viscosa verde, para grande regozijo da multidão, sobretudo de uma rapariga que ria mais alto do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Levou a mão ao rosto, para tirar o excesso da substância que lhe cobria os olhos e a boca e começou a atirar uma série de feitiços na direcção do _poltergeist_, que conseguiu desviar-se de todos e ripostou com mais outro balão que não lhe acertou por um triz.

Draco virou-se para ver quem tinha sido atingido, mas esqueceu-se de rir da rapariga do quinto ano que tinha uma grande mancha verde no manto, quando viu quem era a rapariga que se ria tão alegremente dele, ao ponto de quase pular e bater palmas de felicidade. Mais um balão atingiu-lhe o manto, mas desta vez ele não se importou, o que fez com que o Peeves perde-se o interesse e começasse a fazer malabarismos com os seus balões.

Granger.

Os amigos estavam com ela e claro ambos riam-se dele, mas nada como a Granger, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e apontava para ele tentando dizer algo inteligível.

Draco fixou-a, vendo-a recuperar lentamente a compostura, apenas para a perder novamente, assim que o Weasley lhe murmurou: "Sempre disse que ele era um verme viscoso."

Draco pensou em calá-la, pois sabia o efeito que podia ter nela, mas reconheceu que não estava numa posição que lhe permitisse isso, por isso limitou-se a ameaçá-la com o olhar. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e começou a rir-se ainda mais alto.

"Vis" soluçou. "Vvvviiiiiiissss" Outra explosão de risadas e suspiros. O rosto dela tinha adquirido um tom púrpura e as lágrimas rolavam-lhe livremente pelas faces. "Vvvvisssscoooosss" Ela parecia incapaz de terminar a palavra e quase caía a rir, caso o Weasley e o Potter não a tivessem apoiado e concentrado a sua atenção nela, em vez das palhaçadas do Peeves.

Irritado por ter perdido o seu público, voltou a fazer pontaria para a nuca do Draco, mas este desviou-se e o balão foi aterrar de raspão na Hermione, que ficou com o rosto e o cabelo cobertos pela substância nojenta. Contudo nem assim ela parou de rir, no fim, parece que ainda se riu mais, lançando suspiros desesperados para aspirar golfadas de ar. Ela levantou a mão e limpou o que lhe escorria do rosto e voltou-se a apoiar no Ron, que estremeceu quando a viu pousar a mão suja nele.

Draco começou a sentir os seus lábios contorcerem-se num sorriso, tal como os amigos dela, que se riam abertamente, como ela, que continuava sem se conseguir conter. Facilmente começou a fantasiar em agarrar nela, enfiá-la numa sala e beijá-la até transformar o riso dela em gemidos e fazê-la arranhá-lo novamente de excitação. Esse pensamento deixou-o bastante desconfortável, mas, claro, o apelo da fantasia não poderia ser negado.

"Saí daqui…shooo" enxutou a professora McGonagall. "Realmente, Miss Granger, de todas as pessoas, eu pensei que fosse a que teria um pouco mais de compostura. Mr. Malfoy ..." continuou. "Espere aqui. PEEVES!" A chefe dos Gryffindor ameaçou o_ poltergeist_, que agora manipulava as suas bombas na forma de framboesas e as atirava em todas as direcções.

A Granger continuava irredutível, mesmo na presença de um professor. Tinha enfiado a cabeça no peito do Weasley e fazia sons inteligíveis, enquanto o rapaz lhe sorria carinhosamente, tentando evitar que a substância verde lhe tocasse, enquanto lhe acariciava as costas, visivelmente orgulho de si mesmo.

Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, Draco sentiu raiva suficiente para ser capaz de cometer um homicídio.

Tentando desviar a atenção, sugeriu, para ninguém em específico, que ela devia estar sob o encanto das cócegas, mas o professor Flitwick, que também tinha sido atraído pela agitação da cena, ouviu-o e garantiu-lhe que ela estava simplesmente a ter um ataque de rapariga adolescente, coisa que era bastante comum nas raparigas da idade dela.

"Agora, sinceramente, Miss Granger -" repreendeu-a a Professora McGonagall, depois de finalmente ter intimidado o Peeves a parar ", Deixe-me olhar para si, Mr. Malfoy." sacudiu a varinha para o Draco, mas não aconteceu nada, franzindo a testa, tentou novamente e mais uma, mas o Draco continuava no mesmo estado que antes, cautelosamente a professora esticou os dedos e tocou nele para afirmar suspirando. "Eu devia ter imaginado. É ectoplasma. Não há nada a fazer, não pode ser removido com magia. Só gostava de saber como é que ele conseguiu arranjar uma quantidade tão grande." Suspirou novamente. "Vão tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Eu aviso os professores que vão chegar atrasados. E veja se recupera o sentido da razão, Miss Granger."

Os soluços e risos da Granger eram menos intensos, mas sempre que ela olhava para o Draco começava tudo de novo com a mesma intensidade. Felizmente, ninguém o questionou sobre o olhar furioso que atirou à Granger e ao Weasley quando passou por eles para ir tomar banho, fazendo questão de abanar a cabeça para distribuir um pouco da riqueza verde, que tinha espalhada pelo corpo todo.

Draco não tinha ido muito longe, quando viu a Pansy e um grupo de amigas. Pensando que finalmente ela poderia ter alguma utilidade, foi ter com ela. O segundo em que ela o viu, ficou com os olhos arregalados, e olhou em volta, rapidamente, para se certificar de quantas pessoas o tinham visto assim. A boa e fútil Pansy de sempre. Forçou um sorriso para ela.

"O que é que te aconteceu?" perguntou ela, com uma voz horrorizada. "Por que é que estás assim?"

"Peeves", respondeu ele. "Sê uma querida e dá-me a senha para a casa de banho dos prefeitos, para eu poder tomar um banho decente." Pansy assentiu com a cabeça e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, tendo cuidado, para não se sujar. Ele realmente não a podia culpar, ele também desejava não ter de tocar naquilo. "Obrigado, querida", disse-lhe despedindo-se.

Antes de ir à casa de banho do quinto andar, Draco teve de ir quatro andares abaixo para ir buscar roupas limpas, para depois ter que percorrer seis andares para cima novamente, o que o deixava quase certo que toda a escola o tinha visto naquele estado e que por aquela altura a piada do Weasley devia ser um sucesso. _Aquele rapaz tinha um desejo de morte intenso_, pensou cerrando o maxilar.

Empurrou a porta para a casa de banho dos prefeitos, mas percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Alguém estava lá. Os seus olhos procuraram na banheira gigante e encontraram uma Sangue de Lama, de cabelos inconfundíveis a boiar, com os olhos fechados, coberta de espuma.

Isto tinha sido certamente um deleite inesperado. Tinha-se esquecido como a "cospe-fogo" era prefeita, mas é claro que ela era. Sem fazer um som, fechou e trancou a porta, franzindo a testa, pensando que ela tinha-se esquecido de fazer isso. Ou será que estava à esperar de alguém? Talvez ela soubesse que ele viria? Não, infelizmente, tinha de descartar essa teoria, ela não poderia saber que Pansy ainda o deixava usar aquela casa de banho, mesmo que ele já não tivesse permissão para estar ali.

Lentamente, caminhou em direcção à pilha de roupas e toalhas, que ela tinha colocado ao lado da banheira. Ela continuou imóvel e serena. Ele tirou a roupa e depositou-a num sítio onde ela não a alcançasse, devagar foi até à imagem da sereia e cobriu-a com uma pilha de toalhas limpas, o que a fez gritar indignada e, consequentemente, alertou a Granger para a sua presença.

Primeiro ficou surpresa, mas depois, contra todas as hipóteses, começou a rir-se novamente. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a retirar as botas, o que fez com que ela ficasse imediatamente em silêncio.

"O que estás a fazer?" perguntou, alarmada.

"O que é que te parece? Vou tomar banho."

"Tu não és prefeito. Não tens autorização para estar aqui. Na verdade ..." virou-se para a porta, franzindo a testa e percebendo o erro que tinha cometido.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Então é muito inteligente da minha parte conhecer uma, não achas?"

Depressa ela compreendeu o que ele tinha dito. "Pansy. Que rapariga tão imprudente, irresponsável…grande …"

"Então, então", disse, depois de ter descalçado as botas. "Não estás a ser muito simpática, pois não? Ela só quer ter um namorado limpo e cheiroso, não é?"

"Bem", disse a Granger. "Como podes ver a banheira está a ser utilizada!" Ela corou, como se apenas naquele momento tivesse percebido que estava nua, ele pelo contrário estava bem ciente disso desde que a tinha encontrado ali. "Então vais ter de tomar banho noutro lugar. Vai!"

"Não estás a ser muito simpática comigo, pois não?" disse, abrindo o cinto e sorrindo maliciosamente assim que os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Quer dizer, tu pareces bem mais limpa que eu, não é justo que eu tenha de me ir embora."

"Oh! Nesse caso, eu vou apenas" a voz dela parou abruptamente quando viu que a roupa dela estava fora do seu alcance. "Onde é que meteste a minha roupa?"

"Mudei-a de sítio, para não se molhar", respondeu-lhe, sem se preocupar em esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

"Bem, devolve-ma!"

Ele continuou a sorrir para ela. "Não me parece. Porque não vais tu buscá-la?" Imagens da Granger nua e molhada, emergiram das profundezas da sua mente, provocando-lhe um efeito massivo num lugar bem mais abaixo que a sua cabeça. Ele continuou a despir-se e apanhou-a a desviar rapidamente o olhar.

"Seu arrogante, filho da …"

"Não existe necessidade de trazeres a minha mãe para isto."

Ela ignorou-o e pediu-lhe novamente. "Então dá-me as minhas roupas."

"Eu já te disse que és livre para as ires buscar.", respondeu-lhe tirando os boxers. Ele não deixou de notar que ela tinha adquirido um tom rosado e evitava olhar directamente para ele, interrogando-se se estava assim porque tinha ficado constrangida, enraivecida ou excitada e logicamente esperava sinceramente que o último fosse o verdadeiro motivo por ela ter corado.

Assim que ele se meteu na banheira, ela encostou-se cautelosamente numa borda, afastando-se o mais possível dele. "Relaxa, Granger", disse suavemente. "Existe espaço suficiente para nós os dois." Ele baixou os olhos, fingindo que se estava a lavar, enquanto secretamente lhe observava o arredondado suave do topo dos seios. Sinceramente esperava que ela corresse para ir buscar as roupas, mas observá-la assim molhada também não era nada mau.

"Por que razão estás a fazer isto?" perguntou-lhe, olhando-o de forma desconfiada e com a voz ligeiramente estrangulada. "Por que é que continuas …" As palavras pareciam-lhe faltar.

"Porque, ao contrário de ti, não sou um hipócrita", respondeu continuando a lavar-se. Porra, para esta gosma verde, que estava por todo o lado e em alguns sítios já tinha secado, o que fazia com que a sua remoção fosse ainda mais difícil. _Estúpido poltergeist_. No entanto, se não fosse a brincadeira do Peeves, ele não estaria ali, com a Hermione. Se tudo corresse bem teria de lhe agradecer.

Ele tossiu e balbuciou, assim que ela, inesperadamente, o salpicou com água para a cara.

"Eu não sou hipócrita", disse furiosa.

"É claro que és", disse, olhando irritado para ela. "Não vais reconhecer o que queres, pois não?"

"Eu sei o que quero!" respondeu-lhe ela, num tom alto demais do que seria necessário, enquanto voltava a bater na água para molhar tudo à sua volta.

Houve um silêncio.

"Sabes, agora?" perguntou-lhe ele, em voz baixa.

Ela corou. "Eu, eu não queria dizer isso... Eu não quero..."

"Nesse caso", disse ele suspirando desapontado ", continuas a ser uma hipócrita". Decidindo que aquela conversa não o estava a levar a lugar nenhum, mergulhou a cabeça dentro de água e abriu os olhos para ter uma visão deliciosa da Granger e com algumas braçadas estava ao lado dela.

A Granger gritou e tentou sair da banheira, na mesma altura em que ele a agarrou, impedindo-a de se içar.

"Sabes o que realmente me incomoda?", perguntou-lhe, virando-a e prendendo-a nos seus braços. "O facto de continuares a agir como se eu te estivesse a forçar, mesmo quando desejas isto tanto como eu.", sem perder um segundo, inclinou-se para a beijar.

Não era um beijo delicado, os seus corpos não se tocavam, e se ela quisesse facilmente teria escapado. No entanto, ela não o fez, parecia ter ficado petrificada com as palavras dele e permitiu o beijo.

Draco lutou, contra si mesmo, para não a pressionar contra a banheira e dar aos dois o que ambos queriam, no entanto não queria força-la e impor a sua presença nela. Seria o fim da razão pela qual ele a desejava. Ele queria que ela se rendesse a ele.

Após alguns segundos, sentiu as mãos dela nos seus ombros, acariciando-o, movendo-se para o seu pescoço. Um ligeiro gemido escapou dos lábios dela e um golpe de puro desejo atravessou-o. Será que ela tinha a menor ideia do que provocava nele? Assim que ela pressionou o corpo dela contra o dele, ele percebeu que ela estava pronta para ser testada. Parou de a beijar e num acto de extrema força de vontade afastou-se dela.

Granger fez um som abafado de objecção e olhou para ele com os olhos grandes cheios de necessidade. Teria ela consciência do quão transparente ela conseguia ser?

"Por que é que paraste?" perguntou com uma voz gutural.

"Se me queres ..." disse, quase já lamentando a sua ideia. "Vem buscar-me."

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e a decepção atravessou-o, num misto de frustração e raiva.

_Ela prefere fazer-nos sofrer a admitir que me deseja. Porquê?_

"Não posso", disse suavemente. "Outra vez, não. Não vou voltar a ser a tua puta."

_O quê?_

"Estás a referir-te ao quê?" exigiu, um pouco mais irritado do que pretendia.

"Tu chamaste-me de puta.", respondeu, evitando encontrar os olhos dele. "Por… tu sabes, me vir e gostar."

Draco fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se a si próprio. Como é que ele poderia ser tão idiota, tal como ela. "Foda-se, Granger", disse ele, ignorando o olhar reprovador dela. "Às vezes, acho que podes ser realmente muito estúpida. Tens noção disso?", ela empalideceu e arregalou os olhos, mantendo a distância entre eles.

Antes que ela o deixasse sozinho, agarrou-a novamente, ficando com as costas dela coladas no seu peito. "Eu disse isso ", sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, "porque odiava o que tu me fazes sentir. Tu eras virgem, como é que poderias ser uma puta? Era mentira." Isto pareceu acalmá-la e relaxou contra ele.

Rapidamente sentiu-se reagir fortemente perante a proximidade dos corpos deles, sabia que não a podia deixar ir, tinha de a ter. Fosse o que fosse preciso, ela teria que o desejar. Deixou a mão dele acariciar o pescoço dela, sentindo a maciez da pele e para não a assustar, virou-a devagar para a beijar. Ela não o afastou.

Ele agarrou-a, puxando-a mais para ele, para a beijar com volúpia, sem que ela o afastasse. Encostou-a contra a parede da banheira e ela enrolou as pernas em torno dele, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dele. Draco gemeu contra os lábios dela, sentindo os seus sentidos serem preenchidos pelo cheiro e sensação do toque da pele dela.

Hermione afastou a sua boca da dele e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o perceber que não podia esperar mais, puxou-a para poder entrar nela, mas ela afastou-se, fazendo o rosnar em protesto.

"Lembras-te que eu preciso de fazer isto?" ronronou ele, enquanto ela se colocava na ponta dele e se baixava lentamente, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Assim que ela se afastou novamente ele protestou.

"Porquê?", perguntou ela, mordiscando-lhe a orelha. "Eu posso não querer."

"Mas queres." Respondeu engasgado, enquanto ela ria, repetindo o mesmo movimento que o fazia enlouquecer. Tinha a certeza que se ela não parasse de o provocar ele iria-se desgraçar, pelo que a avisou-a, mas ela pura e simplesmente apenas se riu dele.

"Então porque é que não vais ter com a Pansy?" provocou-o. "Aposto que ela vai fazer as coisas à tua maneira."

"Eu não a desejo desde que…" parou abruptamente, mas já era tarde demais. Ela tinha percebido e pelo olhar dela, tinha ficado bastante satisfeita com o que ele tinha dito.

Cheio de desejo, assumiu a responsabilidade com as suas próprias mãos, segurando-a contra a lateral da banheira, empurrou-se contra ela e penetrou-a, profundamente, fazendo-a gemer, aprovando o movimento dele. Ele repetiu o movimento e pensou que aquilo ainda era melhor do que ele se lembrava.

Muito mais rápido do que ele esperava, sentiu-se a perder o controlo, assim que o seu ritmo acelerou. Foda-se. Ele não ia ser capaz de a fazer vir-se, tentou desesperadamente controlar-se, mas era uma causa perdida, a forma como ela se movia contra ele e gemia estavam a fazê-lo aproximar-se cada vez mais do clímax.

Chupou um ponto sensível no pescoço dela, fazendo-a arquear-se contra ele, o que o fez perceber que em breve tudo iria terminar, mais umas estocadas e pronto.

"Foda-se, Granger, estou-me a vir.", murmurou ele contra o ouvido dela, como pedido de desculpas. Imediatamente sentiu a reacção dela, mordeu-lhe o ombro, para abafar o seu grito, enquanto convulsionava em torno dele. A dor aguda fê-lo suspirar profundamente e então também ele se veio.

Por um longo momento não existiu mais nada a não ser os seus batimentos cardíacos e os sons da respiração acelerada.

Lentamente, Draco ergueu a cabeça para a Hermione. "Raios, Granger, ..."

"Temos de ir para as aulas.", interrompeu-o, sem olhar para ele. "Temos de nos apressar, já ficámos aqui muito tempo."

Ela, claro, tinha razão, mas ele não tinha gostado da reacção dela. "Tenho a certeza que vais ser perdoada", respondeu-lhe. "Talvez se explicares que precisavas duma boa…"

"Mas o que é que se passa contigo?" gritou, empurrando-o com força para longe dela. "Em nome de Merlin, porque razão tens de ser sempre tão bruto?"

Draco fez uma careta. Não pelas palavras dela, mas porque a espuma estava-lhe a arder no ombro. Ela tinha o mordido com muita força, estava marcado com os dentes dela e sangrava. Ela fixou-o, percebendo naquela altura, com algum choque, o que tinha feito.

"Deixa-me cuidar disso.", murmurou. "Espera.". Saiu da banheira para procurar a varinha dela, aparentemente inconsciente que estava nua e com o corpo a reluzir da água. Draco, por sua vez, apreciava conscientemente a vista que lhe era oferecida.

"Não", disse ele, quando ela encontrou a varinha e se voltou para ele. Ele saiu da banheira e começou a secar-se, tendo cuidado com a carne sensível à volta da marca. "Deixe-a". Ele gostava da marca dela, embora não lhe fosse dizer isso. A adrenalina que a tinha levado a mordê-lo, tinha tornado o orgasmo ainda mais intenso e agradava-lhe saber que existia pelo menos uma rapariga que enlouquecia de prazer por ele. Mesmo que para isso ele a tivesse de perseguir durante um mês para ter permissão de lhe dar prazer.

Granger não discutiu, simplesmente secou-se e vestiu-se. Draco observou-a, perguntando-se ela ainda estava em negação. Depois dela se ter vestido, olhou pensativamente para ele e depois disse-lhe:

"O que se passa é o seguinte. O que andamos a fazer é estúpido, mentiroso e pouco saudável. "

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, supondo que ela tinha razão "Já para não falar que é errado e perverso", acrescentou amavelmente. Ela assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, e ele ficou a fintá-la enquanto ela continuava o seu raciocínio. Ela era realmente muito bonita. E sem compreender porquê ficou bastante surpreso com o seu pensamento - é claro que ela era, porque outra razão ele haveria de a desejar tanto se não fosse por isso? Não poderia ser apenas por causa de sua natureza sensual, pois tinha a certeza, se a Millicent Bulstrode começasse a rasgar-lhe as roupas e a gemer-lhe ao ouvido, ele jamais ficaria interessado.

Como ela não disse mais nada e parecia evitar olhá-lo, ele decidiu beijá-la. Avançou para ela, virou-se e apertou os seus lábios contra os dela, antes que ela tivesse tempo de se opor. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele a beijou sem ter uma necessidade urgente a atravessá-lo. Foi um beijo com a promessa que a teria novamente, sem se importar como. Levantou a mão e emaranhou-a nos caracóis dela, puxando-a para mais perto. No início, os olhos dela arregalaram-se, e lutou contra ele, mas depressa se rendeu ao beijo com um suspiro. Quando estava satisfeito com a resposta dela, quebrou o beijo.

"Então, quando vamos fazer isto outra vez?" perguntou ele calmamente.

Isso despertou a atenção dela. "Nós acabámos de concordar…"

"Nunca concordámos em parar", cortou ele rapidamente. "Não me digas que é mesmo isso que queres."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu, eu preciso de ir para as aulas", disse. Draco sentia-se completamente exasperado, quando ela se afastou dele. Parou na saída da porta, olhou para ele e disse: "Acho que nos vimos por aí, não é?" E antes que ele percebesse o que aquilo significava, ela foi-se embora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos****: **Esta história tem conteúdos sexuais explícitos, linguagem imprópria e cenas de violência física. Obrigado às **8 maravilhosas pessoas **que já comentaram a fic,

Um pequenino esclarecimento, a Sala das Necessidades também é conhecida por Sala dos Pedidos, tratam-se de diferenças de tradução, entre o Brasil e Portugal.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história não me pertence, é apenas a tradução do "_Silencio_" da AkashaTheKitty, se quiserem ver o original e as outras magníficas histórias dela vejam o link no meu perfil. Os personagens logicamente pertencem à J..

_**Silencio: **_**Capítulo**_** 5**_

_Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus!_

Eles tinham voltado a dormir juntos. Já não era um caso de uma noite louca, tinha acontecido duas vezes, tinha-se tornado um padrão.

Dormir com o Malfoy era um padrão.

_Oh, meu Deus._

Hermione estava horrorizada com o que tinha voltado a fazer e como o tinha feito, além disso sentia-se zonza, o incidente com o Peeves ainda a devia estar a afectar. Mesmo que imaginar a cara do Malfoy, cheia de ectoplasma verde, a fizesse rir descontroladamente, ela sabia que isso não era o motivo suficiente para se sentir zonza. Estava assim porque não conseguia deixar de sentir um imenso prazer pelo que tinha acontecido. Era doentio e perverso, ela sabia disso, mas por muito que tentasse abafar o sentimento não era capaz.

Dormir com Malfoy insuflava-lhe o ego.

Ele não a tinha enganado para a levar para a mesa, armário ou banheira, porque era obvio que não tinha, além disso ele não era assim tão esperto para ser capaz de a ludibriar dessa maneira. Muito pelo contrário, sempre que a procurava e lhe mostrava como a desejava também mostrava o ressentimento e aversão que tinha por isso. Já para não falar, que ele claramente não queria que ela soubesse que ele já não achava a Pansy atraente. Hermione seria capaz de se sentir completa durante o ano todo simplesmente com essa informação. Pansy, a rainha, das Pansettes, que a seguiam para todo o lado, achava-se sempre melhor que toda a gente e no entanto com quem é que andava o namorado dela a ter encontros românticos senão com uma sangue de lama. Sim, ela estava a sorrir perante tal insensatez, mas não conseguia deixar de o fazer.

Sentia-se bastante alegre, quando chegou à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras e, facilmente ignorou o olhar de nojo que o Harry e o Ron lhe lançaram.

"Vá se lá compreender," gemeu o Ron. "ela está feliz porque chegou a tempo de assistir às aulas. Não sabe mesmo aproveitar uma boa oportunidade."

"Ah, pára de te queixar, Ron", respondeu ela alegremente. "Se eu não estivesse aqui, ias copiar os apontamentos por quem?"

A única resposta que teve foi um leve resmungar.

"O Malfoy deve estar a aproveitar bem a situação.", disse o Harry. "Aposto que ninguém o vai ver antes do almoço."

Hermione riu-se novamente e os amigos enviaram-lhe uns olhares consternados, que a fizeram sentir-se culpada. "Ah, então?", disse. "Ele ficou bastante sujo, não ficou? Além disso desde quando é que vocês se importam por não o terem por perto?"

O Professor Snape apareceu, vindo de um canto, o que pôs um fim à conversa e não permitiu que os rapazes lhe respondessem.

* * *

O Harry estava certo, ninguém viu o Malfoy antes do almoço. E ele até poderia ter passado despercebido para a Hermione, caso não tivesse sido a agitação de cochichos e risadas que causou quando entrou no salão. Ele, ficou ligeiramente corado de embaraço e fintou-a por uns segundos, com os olhos escuros de algo mais que raiva, depois desviou o olhar e sentou-se com os seus amigos. A Pansy, por seu lado, estava claramente descontente com o tipo de atenção que o Malfoy estava a receber naquele dia. _Pior para ela, _pensou a Hermione com sarcasmo.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias sem incidentes. Por vezes, a Hermione apanhava o Malfoy a olhar pensativamente para ela, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa para se aproximar dela, e durante os fins de semana, não tinham nenhuma razão para estarem um ao pé do outro, a não ser durante as refeições e isso não contava.

O Malfoy foi humilhando e provocando o Ron e o Harry, mas, na maioria das vezes, parecia fingir que a Hermione não existia. O que até era engraçado, pois ele tinha-a assediado tanto que esta mudança de comportamento abrupta não podia deixar de ser engraçada. No entanto, ele estava-se a comportar de uma forma tão estranha de tantas formas que ninguém conseguiu juntar dois mais dois, e perceber o que se passava entre eles.

No sábado, afirmou-se doente e não participou no jogo de abertura de Quidditch, o que fez com que o Harry ficasse extremamente desconfiado. A Hermione tentou dizer-lhe que talvez ele estivesse realmente doente, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar furioso do amigo.

Na segunda-feira, a Hermione chegou a Poções bem cedo e sentou-se num banco de pedra esculpida, perto da sala de aula para começar um trabalho de Aritmancia. Conseguiu ignorar o frio das masmorras, em Novembro, porém, o chão estava molhado e para evitar arrefecer os pés, colocou-os em cima do banco e apoiou o livro nas coxas. Estava assim feliz, compenetrada nos textos e nas notas que fazia quando ouviu alguém deixar cair os livros no chão, olhou por cima do ombro e viu o Malfoy.

"Hoje", murmurou ele, fingindo apanhar os livros. Ah, então era isto que ele andava a planear.

"Não posso", respondeu-lhe secamente.

"Porque não?" questionou-a desconfiado.

"Tenho planos." Ela realmente tinha uma reunião de prefeitos. Claro, que ele não precisava de saber que isso não iria durar a noite toda.

"Cancela-os."

"Não posso."

Ele suspirou, irritado. "Tudo bem. Amanhã, então."

"Não é possível."

"Cancela!"

"Não." Hermione estava realmente a gostar daquilo e não conseguiu esconder o seu sorriso por detrás dos seus apontamentos.

Malfoy agarrou nos livros que lhe faltavam, levantou-se, olhou para baixo e perguntou-lhe. "Então quando?"

Ela fingiu pensar por uns momentos. " Próxima quinta-feira?"

Os olhos dele brilharam de raiva e ela esperava que ele objectasse, pelo que ficou surpreendida com o "Óptimo" dele

"Encontramo-nos na estátua de Lachlan, no 7 º andar, às dez." Virou-se deu uns passos."Oh, e Granger?"

"Sim?"

"Não te atrases." Afastou-se dela, deixando-a um pouco decepcionada por ele não ter insistido para alterar a data do encontro, no entanto sentia-se avassalada com o facto de terem marcado mais um encontro.

"Não te atrases para quê?" perguntou-lhe uma voz bem conhecida, fazendo com que ela batesse com a cabeça na parede de susto.

"Ow! Ron! Avisa-me, em vez de me estares a espiar!", ralhou.

"Desculpa", disse-lhe com a testa franzida "Vais te encontrar com o Malfoy para quê?"

"Explicações", respondeu automaticamente. "Ele, uh, precisa de ajuda a Aritmancia."

"Isso explica porque é que ele está a fazer isso, mas e tu? Porque é que o vais ajudar?"

"Créditos extra". Respondeu, surpreendida com a facilidade com que as mentiras lhe saiam da boca.

"Tu não precisas de créditos extra, porque é que não o deixas apodrecer longe de nós?"

Hermione fechou o livro com força. "Da última vez que verifiquei, Ronald Weasley," disse-lhe friamente, "não dependo de ti para decidir o que devo ou não de fazer."

O Ron fintou seriamente. "Sabes muito bem que eu não queria dizer isso, eu só me interroguei o que poderia ele te ter oferecido para teres aceitado ajudá-lo."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Gosto de ensinar. Quem sabe não vou seguir isso, depois da escola terminar? Nada melhor do que praticar no maior imbecil da escola, não achas?"

Ron balançou a cabeça, sem estar muito convencido, mas os seus colegas começaram a passar por eles para irem para a sala, pelo que a conversa terminou ali e ambos foram à procura do Harry para irem juntos para a aula.

Durante o resto do dia a Hermione percebeu que o Malfoy tinha ficado bastante mal disposto e caso tivesse a certeza que ele estava assim por causa dela teria ficado radiante.

* * *

Nos dez dias, que se seguiram, a Hermione viu muito poucas vezes o Malfoy. Ele aparecia nas aulas, sempre com um ar bastante distraído e ausente e até mesmo durante as refeições ele se ausentava. Teve de fazer um esforço para se lembrar que não se importava com o que ele andava a fazer, nem queria saber o que se passava com ele.

Houve um incidente, em que ele a viu e inclinou-se para beijar a Pansy, num show incomum de afecto. Primeiro a Hermione tinha ficado zangada, mas depois percebeu que aquela farsa dele era engraçada e ele claramente queria fazer-lhe uma declaração com aquilo. Ela ignorou o casal, e ele não voltou a repetir a cena, parecendo compreender que não valia o esforço.

Na quinta feita, às 9:58h, a Hermione esperava por ele no local combinado. Tinha considerado seriamente chegar atrasada, mas decidiu que o melhor seria não o irritar. No entanto, assim que os minutos começaram a passar, ela lamentou não se ter atrasado. Onde é que ele estava? Será que tinha decidido não aparecer? O estômago revirou-se com medo perante tal pensamento Ela não lhe iria perdoar se ele lhe fizesse isso. Às 10:15h, decidiu ir-se embora e nunca mais se aproximar daquela doninha loura e traidora.

Assim que se virou para sair dali, ele apareceu, pálido e preocupado. Hermione tentou ignorar esse facto, afinal ela não se preocupava com ele

"Estás atrasado", acusou-o, horrorizada com o seu próprio alívio por ele ter aparecido. Bem, é claro que ela tinha ficado aliviada! Era muito pouco lisonjeador ser descartado ou esquecido. Talvez ela não devesse voltar a rejeitá-lo tanto como tinha feito, no entanto…

"Deixas-me emocionado com a tua preocupação," disse-lhe ele sarcasticamente, agarrando-lhe o braço e puxando-a contra ele. "Devo admitir que não tinha certeza de que fosses aparecer."

Hermione também não tinha tido a certeza, mas no fim tinha sido incapaz de resistir. "Eu disse que vinha, não disse?" respondeu-lhe friamente.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada curta e respondeu-lhe "Pois disseste."

Só naquele momento é que ela percebeu para onde se dirigiam "Sala das Necessidades?", perguntou ela. "Não é um pouco..." Ele olhou para ela interrogativamente. "... Óbvio?" terminou.

Ele riu-se sarcasticamente. "Realmente quem é que não iria dizer que eu te trago aqui para te levar para a cama?"

Hermione ficou um pouco corada, mas insistiu. "Não te parece uma forma bastante imoral de usar este espaço? E se formos apanhados?"

"Como é que nos vão apanhar se não sabem o que lá estamos a fazer? Provavelmente vão achar que tu pediste uma biblioteca para me dares explicações." Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar perplexo, mas Malfoy ignorou-a. "O teu amigo Weasel tem andado a fazer perguntas, pelos vistos não compreende porque razão tu haverias de me querer ajudar. Ele devia ter mais cuidado ou ainda se pode magoar."

Hermione sentiu-se envergonhado com essa revelação. "Eu ia adorar se não ameaçasses os meus amigos", foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, mas afinal o que haveria ela de dizer mais?

"E eu ia adorar se os teus amigos começassem a meter-se na vida deles, mas não podemos ter sempre aquilo que queremos, pois não?" disse começando a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à parede onde costumava aparecer a porta para a Sala das Necessidades. Nada aconteceu. Então ele sorriu, balançou negativamente a cabeça, e voltou a tentar. Desta vez foi bem sucedido.

"Porque não funcionava?", perguntou ela.

"Eu pedi um lugar onde te pudesse foder até perder os sentidos. ", respondeu, arrastando-a para dentro da sala e fechando a porta atrás dele. "Aparentemente, a sala não tolera libertinagens."

Hermione olhou em volta. Estavam num quarto mal iluminado, com uma cama enorme e confortável, que dominava completamente o meio da sala. "Como é que conseguiste isto?" perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco apreensiva, pois encontrava-se novamente numa situação comprometedora com ele… mais uma.

"Eu pedi um lugar onde pudesse ter uma boa noite de sono descansado", respondeu-lhe numa voz rouca.

Ela ia argumentar que a sala parecia um pouco exagerada para aquele fim, mas foi puxada e beijada pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Ele nunca a deixava de surpreender, a simples carícia dos lábios dele contra os dela faziam-na derreter completamente. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais dele e acariciou-lhe as costas, ele puxou-a contra ele e intensificou o beijo deles.

Hermione sentiu os seus olhos fecharem-se, sucumbindo às sensações de prazer que sentia. Como é que algo tão errado podia ser tão bom? Os seus olhos abriram-se novamente, quando ele começou a tirar-lhe o cinto do manto, sem que no entanto desejasse pará-lo. Ele despiu-a, deixando-a apenas em lingerie, o que a fez corar de vergonha. Beijando-a novamente, empurrou-a para a cama. Quando chegaram lá chegaram, ela empurrou-o para se poder descalçar. Ele fez o mesmo e despiu-se. Ela sorriu nervosamente, desviando os olhos, porque apesar de tudo, ainda se sentia estranha ao pé dele, no período tempo entre o antes e o depois de terem sexo.

"Não consegues olhar para mim, apesar de me desejares", meditou ele, antes de cobrir os lábios dela de novo e mover-se para cobrir o corpo dela com o seu.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Ela sentiu-o a abrir-lhe o sutiã, atirando-o depois para longe, para de seguida se dobrar sobre ela e lhe adorar os seios.

Ele gemeu, assim que ela se arqueou contra ele. "Sabes bem que te precisas de libertar", disse-lhe sorrindo, meio ofegante, tentando incitá-lo para avançar mais. "Aposto que mal conseguiste aguentar estas duas semanas."

Ele não lhe respondeu logo, sorriu simplesmente, elevou-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça e prendeu-as nas suas, enquanto a beijava suavemente, para depois lhe mordiscar a orelha e o pescoço. Então tirou uma das suas mãos e sussurrou. "Quem disse que eu consegui?"

Algo no tom de voz dele foi como um balde de água fria para os sentidos dela. Ele tinha baixado ambas as mãos, mas quando ela tentou baixar os braços para o afastar, não conseguiu. Olhou para a sua direita e viu que a mão que ele tinha removido primeiro agarrava uma varinha. Filho da mãe, tinha-a distraído com beijos para a prender à cama. Em vão, lutou contra as suas amarras durante alguns segundos e depois decidiu olhar acusadoramente para o Malfoy.

"O que queres dizer com isso?", perguntou ela, fingindo ignorância.

"Não fiques tão surpresa", disse-lhe calmamente. "Como tu mesma disseste – duas semanas é muito tempo para esperar"

"Sacana!" gritou furiosa. "Solta-me!"

"Porque razão haveria eu de fazer isso?" perguntou, na sua voz calma e melosa. "Tu apenas irias usar isso como desculpa para brigares comigo."

Com certeza que iria. Ela não iria ficar ali nem mais um minuto com ele. Como podia ter dormido com outra pessoa, quando eles tinham combinado aquele encontro? No segundo em que ele a libertasse ela iria sair dali.

Ela notou que ele continuava a acariciá-la, dobrou a perna e deu-lhe um pontapé que lhe acertou no nariz, assim que ele se tentou desviar da agressão dela.

"Mas que merda, Granger!" gritou, com os olhos lacrimejantes de dor, fazendo-a sentir-se bastante melhor. "Não te chega teres-me feito esperar? Será que tenho de estar sempre a lutar contigo para conseguir o que ambos queremos?"

Hermione olhou para ele escandalizada, como é que ele poderia achar que ela ainda queria dormir com ele depois do que ele tinha dito."Solta-me! Eu não quero a tua pila usada!", disse corando perante a sua escolha imprópria de palavras.

Ele franziu o sobrolho para ela. "Será que isso importa assim tanto? Da última vez não te importaste tanto."

"A última vez não foi ..." planeada. "A última vez foi a última vez. Solta-me!"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não", disse com a voz rouca. "Tu também queres isto, apenas não o queres admitir, não é?"

Rapidamente mudou de táctica. Ele tinha andado a agir duma forma estranha, por isso ninguém sabia muito bem o que se poderia passar dentro daquela cabeça. "Deixa-me apenas ir embora. Lembras-te que disseste que querias que eu me entregasse a ti?"

Malfoy sorriu abertamente. "Tu vieste ter comigo à estátua", disse-lhe ele. "Isso é toda a entrega que eu preciso." Inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela contorceu-se para o evitar e ele teve de se contentar em beijar-lhe antes o pescoço, os ombros… e os seios.

Hermione fez de tudo para tentar escarpar-lhe, mas com facilidade ele prendeu-a debaixo dele e ela já não tinha tanta certeza se o queria magoar. Até agora ele não tinha feito nada que fosse desagradável, era terrível, mas ela tinha de admitir que as carícias dele eram muito boas. Se ela não estivesse tão irritada com ele, teria recebido os toques dele ainda com mais ânsia, afinal duas semanas também tinha sido muito tempo para ela.

"Se voltaste a dormir com a Pansy,porque razão não te limitas simplesmente a ir para a cama com ela? Assim podias deixar-me em paz." Perguntou-lhe, tentando manter os pensamentos de desejo afastados.

Malfoy riu-se contra a barriga dela, para logo depois a beijar e mordiscar. "Foste tu que me fizeste esperar, minha querida. Agora é demasiado tarde para lamentar o facto." Ele continuou a mover-se cada vez mais para baixo e quando ele lhe alcançou o meio das pernas ela cerrou-as com força, envergonhada.

"Abre as pernas", disse-lhe ele suavemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça numa recusa desesperada. "Não, é muito constrangedor... Não faças isso."

Ele ignorou os protestos dela, abriu-lhe os joelhos e colocou-se entre eles. Cautelosamente tocou-a e ao sentir que a lingerie dela estava húmida, gemeu de prazer, ela por sua vez, corou de vergonha e embaraço. Ela não queria desejá-lo, mas infelizmente o corpo dela parecia não perceber isso. Ele removeu o último obstáculo e, mantendo-lhe os joelhos afastados, afastou-se ligeiramente para a observar. Podia aquilo tornar-se ainda mais humilhante?

Inclinou-se novamente para a beijar."Relaxa", sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. "Não te vou magoar. Tu sabes que eu não vou." Então começou a beijá-la pelo corpo abaixo, até encontrar o seu destino.

NÃO!

Ela arqueou-se, lutando contra ele, para o empurrar, mas ele simplesmente não se demoveu e manteve a sua posição. A boca dele estava no seu lugar mais privado, e os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando arquejou de prazer. Merlin, aquilo era tão ... tão ... "Pára, por favor!" gemeu.

Ele não parou.

Ignorando as ondas de prazer que sentia sempre que ele movia os lábios e a língua, tentou convencer-se a si mesma que se estava a contorcer porque o queria desencorajar.

Ela estava consciente de que não havia maneira nenhuma dele não provar, sentir e cheirar o quão excitada ela estava e isso deixava-a tão mortificada, que a deixava ainda mais excitada. Lutou em todos os passos daquele caminho perigoso que ambos estavam a percorrer, afinal ela não queria gostar daquilo e muito menos se queria vir por causa dele. Ela não queria que a língua dele fosse tão boa…

Depressa perdeu aquela batalha, arqueou as costas, gritou, assim que ele mergulhou dois dedos dentro dela e pressionou o ponto que a fazia perder o controlo. Convulsionou violentamente e pensou ouvi-lo gemer baixinho, mas depois tudo desapareceu em ondas infinitas de prazer.

Quando voltou a uma estado de consciência mais alerta, Hermione optou por manter os olhos fechados, sentindo os tremores do corpo saciado a percorrerem-lhe as entranhas. Como é que ela podia sentir-se tão bem quando não desejava nada daquilo? Ouviu o Malfoy soltar uma gargalhada baixa e dolorosa, antes de se deitar ao lado dela. "Fechar os olhos não vai fazer com que eu desapareça", disse ele.

"Mas é uma pena", respondeu-lhe ela amargamente, questionando-se porque razão ele ainda não a tinha possuído. Será que já não a queria? Lançou uma olhadela para o meio das pernas dele e percebeu que afinal ele ainda queria. Na verdade, pela forma como os olhos dele a devoravam, estava realmente surpresa com a capacidade de controlo dele. "Acaba lá com isto", disse ela, na esperança de terminar com o resto do seu desejo. "Quero dizer, é esse o plano, não é? Ou eu não continuaria aqui deitada, pois não?"

Ele franziu a testa, claramente medindo as palavras dela. "Não sei porque razão estás a reclamar", disse arrastando uma mão pela barriga dela, numa carícia suave. "Afinal o orgasmo que tiveste pareceu-me bastante intenso e verdadeiro." A voz dele quebrou e as mãos tremiam-lhe revelando o prazer que sentia.

"Eu não queria isto", rosnou. "Tu sabes que eu não queria."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. "E eu não queria esperar duas semanas sem motivo aparente, parece que, no fim, foste tu quem fez o melhor negócio."As mãos vagaram para as zonais mais baixas dela, acariciando-lhe a dobras das coxas, o que a fez corar, assim que se apercebeu do efeito que ele começava a ter nela. "Além disso, tu sabes que no fundo querias."

"Porque é que vieste para aqui quando as tuas necessidades já estavam satisfeitas?", perguntou-lhe, ignorando a última declaração dele.

Ele sorriu com sinceridade. "Os ciúmes não te ficam bem, Granger."

"Eu não sou ciumenta!" disse ela, lutando para não corar.

"Não?" perguntou-lhe ele, olhando para os seios dela avidamente, assim que ela se moveu contra as suas amarras. "Então porque é que ficaste zangada?"

"Eu ... não gosto de partilhar nada, é só isso. Se queres ser o meu brinquedo, então eu quero ser a única a poder brincar. Mas se queres ser o brinquedo de outras pessoas, por mim tudo bem, desde que não me envolvas nisso. Além disso, eu não me lembro de ter pedido para ser amarrada à cama. " disse, inclinando-se para trás enquanto olhava para ele de uma forma desafiadora.

"Fidelidade?" meditou. "Mas afinal quem é o brinquedo agora?" Ele deixou que as costas da mão passassem levemente sobre um de mamilos dela e o suspiro que ela soltou fê-lo gemer. "Ficas se eu te desamarrar?" sussurrou-lhe ele.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Não, ela ia correr o mais depressa que conseguisse para sair dali.

Ele não pareceu nada contente com a resposta. "Eu vou-te possuir de qualquer das maneiras, mas pessoalmente ia preferir se estivesses desamarrada."

Ela sorriu para ele. "E desde quando o que tu preferes me interessa?"

Ela percebeu que o brilho da raiva continuava nos olhos dele. "Se preferes estes jogos de submissão porque não me disseste logo, Granger? Posso assegurar-te que é um sacrifício que estou disposto a fazer." Rapidamente tirou as cuecas e mergulhou dentro dela, fazendo a gemer, antes que tivesse tempo de morder o lábio inferior para evitar fazê-lo. Merlin, aquilo era bom. Tentou fingir indiferença, mas, assim que ele investiu novamente e ela sentiu os quadris dele contra os seus, revirou os olhos de prazer. Ela queria aquilo, mas recusava-se a ceder.

"Última oportunidade, Granger", ofegou. "Por favor, deixa-me desamarrar-te."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isto ... é tudo ... o… que …oh ... vais conseguir ...ter…" Ela sabia que estava ofegante e a gemer alto, mas não conseguia evitar. Recusar-lhe o prazer completo, por não a deixar soltá-la era tudo o que ela tinha naquele momento.

Resmungando, começou a sair e a entrar cada vez mais rápido e com mais força dentro dela, para depois a beijar ferozmente, fazendo-a sentir ossos derreterem. Ela conseguia sentir-lhe a frustração a cada movimento, no entanto isso não foi suficiente para a impedir de sentir o típico formigueiro do clímax e instantes o sentir na sua plenitude, tal como Malfoy, que se veio instantes mais tarde.

Hermione sentia-se melhor do que se tinha sentido nas últimas semanas, e já nem sequer se importava de estar amarrada. O seu único receio era que pudesse ficar viciada naquilo.

Ao seu lado, Malfoy apesar de a ter possuído, não parecia minimamente satisfeito e assim que recuperou o fôlego disse-lhe: "A última vez foi melhor."

Hermione revirou os olhos ao mau humor dele, minutos antes ele parecia estar a divertir-se bastante. "Já que agora vai ser sempre pior, devias ficar grato por esta ser a última vez que isto acontece", disse sem compreender muito bem se concordava com o que tinha acabado de dizer. Queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, antes que ele a fizesse mudar de ideias.

"Pró Inferno com isso." Ele franziu-lhe a testa e continuou. "Pensei que já tivesses superado isso."

"Superado o quê?"

"A tua hipocrisia".

"Só para que saibas tu és ainda mais hipócrita que eu e não olhes para mim assim, porque sabes muito bem que nunca irias admitir perante ninguém o que andamos a fazer. E importas-te de me soltar agora!"

"Não." Ele parecia agora ainda mais zangado.

Hermione não acreditou no que tinha ouvido. "O quê? Não me podes manter aqui… assim."

"Parece que vou ter, não te parece?" disse, sorrindo e espreguiçando-se.

Ela olhou para ele. "Deixa-me dizer-te que tens um sentido de humor doentio."

"Não estava a brincar."

"Então, pensas manter-me aqui até te cansares de mim?" perguntou-lhe asperamente.

"Exactamente, é mesmo esse o meu plano.", respondeu-lhe a sorrir abertamente.

Houve uma pausa.

"Sabes que estás a ser infantil, não sabes?", perguntou ela.

"E tu sabes que estás a ser teimosa?"

Houve uma pausa ainda maior.

Hermione olhou para o Malfoy, que parecia estar perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. "Ei, tenho frio." Com um grunhido irritado, ele levantou-se, tirou a roupa de cama de debaixo dela, e tapou-a " A princesa está confortável assim?" perguntou-lhe no seu tom de voz irónico.

"Não", respondeu. "Os meus braços também estão frios."

Ele agarrou no manto dele e colocou-o sobre ela, tapando-lhe os braços e a cara. "Melhor?", perguntou numa voz docemente falsa.

Ela fez um som que saiu abafado.

"Tu sabes o que tens de fazer", disse-lhe ele, deslizando para debaixo da roupa da cama e colocando um braço sobre a barriga dela, enquanto lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. "Se queres ser livre, tudo o que tens de fazer é concordar com os meus termos."

"Perdeste o juízo não foi?" respondeu estreitando os olhos enquanto considerava os motivos dele.

Ele bocejou sonolentamente. "Estou demasiado cansado para brigar contigo, Granger. Promete-me apenas que não vais voltar a fugir-me e a evitar-me.", disse ele, baixando-lhe o manto para lhe por a descoberto a cabeça.

"Aposto que te irias sentir de forma diferente se fosses tu que tivesses de compartilhar." Hermione lutava afincadamente contra a sua própria sonolência.

"Porque não me testas?" perguntou-lhe com indiferença.

"Não sou desonesta como tu. Não consigo estar numa relação e escapar-me para ter sexo com outra pessoa. Não sou uma adúltera."

"Mas és ... comigo".

"Isso é diferente. Eu odeio a Pansy."

"Então é simples, não é? Arranja um relacionamento com alguém que odeies." Bocejou novamente e fechou os olhos, mostrando claramente que ia adormecer.

Naquele momento ela só conseguia pensar numa pessoa que se enquadrava naquele perfil. Estreitou os olhos e disse. "Sabes, isto foi tudo culpa tua. Podias simplesmente não me ter dito nada." Como ele não lhe respondeu, Hermione mudou de táctica."Sabes o que eu acho? Que me disseste aquilo porque tens medo que eu me apaixone por ti."

Os olhos cinzentos dele abriram-se com rapidez. "O quê?" Bingo!

"Sim, percebeste muito bem, mas o problema é que não consegues perceber o que realmente queres, não é?"

Ele estreitou os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar exausto e irritado. "Cala-te!"

Hermione percebeu que tinha realmente atingido um ponto sensível e feliz consigo própria sorriu, decidida a obter tudo o que podia dele. "Não dormiste com a Pansy, pois não? Só disseste isso porque me querias mostrar o quão insignificante eu sou para ti. Parece que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro, não foi? Afinal nem gostaste de me ter amarrada, pois não?"

Ele pegou na varinha, e ela sentiu o vínculo desaparecer à medida que ele se sentou e apontou para as mãos dela. "Estás livre para ir. Tem cuidado para não entalares o teu ego na porta quando saíres."

"Estou certa, não é?" insistiu, esfregando os pulsos que lhe doíam.

"Sabes começo a achar que tens razão quando dizes que isto é mesmo uma má ideia."

Ela bufou furiosa. "E por quanto tempo vais achar isso? Ou será que isto é um padrão? Tu seduzes raparigas até elas descobrirem o teu segredinho?

"Falas demais, Granger. Dorme ou pelo menos fica calada.", pediu-lhe com a voz cansada, deitado de costas para baixo.

Hermione estudou-o atentamente. Ele parecia que não tinha dormido durante uma semana. "Não, não é um padrão, pois não? Tu não tinhas…"

"_Silencio_!" gritou, apontando-lhe a varinha, para a deixar incapaz de falar, pela segunda vez em muitos meses. "Será que preciso sempre de te lançar um feitiço para ter alguma paz e sossego?" Ele olhou para ela, pensativo. "Eu não me importo de estar perto de ti, desde que não estejas a tagarelar, por isso vê se dormes, está bem?"

Desta vez, ela poderia facilmente remover o feitiço, e assim o fez, mas reconheceu que ele já não estava em condições para ser pressionado. Contente com as respostas que tinha obtido dele, levantou-se e começou a juntar as suas roupas do chão.

"Ou podes sair a correr, como habitual. Como queiras…", ouviu-o murmurar, antes de se virar na cama. Afinal o que é que ele esperava?

Demorou bastante tempo para encontrar o cinto do manto e as suas cuequinhas, mas assim que estava pronta olhou para o Malfoy e percebeu que ele tinha realmente adormecido. Parecia agitado, mesmo a dormir. Ignorando-o, saiu da sala e esgueirou-se de volta aos dormitórios antes que dessem por falta dela.


End file.
